Behind Vendetta
by Vyongeline
Summary: Mari dilihat apa yang ada di balik 'Pembalasan Berdarah'
1. Chapter 1

**Salam kenal, semuanya!**

**Ini adalah fict pertama Vyo. Bahkan terakhir kali saya buat cerita itu pas waktu SD.**

**Haha.**

**Semoga para readers suka dengan cerita ini.**

**Mohon perhatiannya untuk segala kesalahan maupun hal-hal yang perlu diperbaiki.**

**Mohon bantuannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : OOC, Mistypo, etc.<strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>:~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~:<strong>

**:~: :~: Behind Vendetta :~: :~: **

**:~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~:**

TRANGG!

Timbul suara cukup keras yang dihasilkan oleh dua bilah pedang yang saling bertabrakan. Suara tersebut dihasilkan pada sebuah pertarungan maut dari dua pihak yang bertentangan sejak lama.

Anjing negara yang tentunya bukan 'benar-benar anjing'. Mereka adalah para pengikut Ratu dari negara tersebut, yang bertugas sebagai pelindung negara, atau lebih tepatnya sebagai pelindung ratu itu mereka memang egois, menjadikan prajurit eksekutif yang seharusnya bertugas untuk melindungi negara sebagai pelindung dirinya sendiri.

Hal itulah yang menyebabkan salah satu klan di negara itu benar-benar keras menentangnya. Klan tersebut adalah klan legendaris yang cukup berkuasa, kaya raya, hingga sebagian besar wilayah di negara tersebut adalah miliknya dan ada beberapa wilayah di negara lain yang dikuasainya. Klan itu bernama klan Hyuuga.

Dan, pertarungan mematikan tersebut dilakukan oleh para Anjing Negara dan para Hyuuga.

Puluhan mayat bergeletakan dengan bersimbah darah hingga membuat tanah ditempat itu tidak lagi berwarna coklat, selayaknya tanah pada umumnya. Tempat itu kini telah sepi dari keriuhan perang. Perang yang sangat mengenaskan itu menyisakan dua orang yang telah kelelahan dan tidak dapat menyelesaikan petarungan untuk menentukan pihak mana yang menang. Dan berarti seri.

Dua orang yang tersisa itu adalah pemimpin dari masing-masing pihak. di pihak negara tersisa pemuda bermata emerald, rambut merah, dan di kening kirinya bertuliskan kanji 'Ai'. Penampilan yang menyolok itu tak seperti ekspresinya yang stoic.

Pemuda itu bernama Sabaku Gaara.

Sedangkan dihadapannya. Seorang Heiress dari klan Hyuuga, seorang gadis cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Rambut indigo lurus tergerai, begitu gelap, namun mata lavender yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang Hyuuga, begitu pucat -sepucat kulitnya.

Melihat ada kesempatan, dengan cepat Gaara menodongkan pedangnya ke arah gadis yang sedang kelelahan itu. Hinata memejamkan matanya, pasrah. Meskipun ia punya cukup tenaga untuk mengindar dan membalas, tetapi hinata mengurungkan itu dan menyerah, sebab jika saat ini Hinata terbunuh dan pihak ratu yang menang, tak akan ada lagi pertumpahan darah yang sia-sia. Lagipula, Hinata tak begitu setuju dengan ayahnya, biarkan saja ratu memonopoli perlindungan dari anjing negara, yang penting jika rakyat membutuhkannya dia ada. Namun, rasa sakit tak kunjung datang. Iapun membuka matanya, melihat pedang yang jaraknya tak sampai satu inchi dari mukanya. Diapun membuka mulutnya. Bola mata lavendernya bertemu dengan mata emerald milik Gaara.

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa."

lalu Gaara menjatuhkan pedangnya. Dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Tak sampai satu meter, Hinata membuka bibir mungilnya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Pantas saja kau tak pernah menang."

Gaara hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan, meninggalkan Hinata.

.:

:.

.:

Setelah perang yang mengenaskan itu, Gaara pulang dengan cara yang biasa, menaiki bus umum. Pemuda itu mengenakan kacamata hitam, topi, dan jaket hitam yang bersih. Karena menurutnya, menyembunyikan identitas dan hidup biasa adalah yang terbaik saat ini.

Bus yang dinaiki Gaara cukup sepi. Terang saja, mana ada yang menaiki bus saat tengah malam. Hanya ada empat orang di dalam sana. Gaara, dua orang pria kantoran yang kelihatannya mabuk, dan supir bus itu sendiri.

Tak lama, bus itu berhenti di sebuah halte. Gaara yang sedang ngantuk berat sedikit memejamkan mata, dan kembali sadar. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang gadis duduk di seberang kanannya. Gaara kaget. 'sejak kapan dia ada disana?' batinnya. 'aku sama sekali tak merasakan kehadirannya'. Lanjutnya. 'apakah Hyuuga benar, aku ini bodoh?itu tak mungkin!' Gaara mulai berkecil hati. 'padahal akhir-akhir ini kepekaanku meningkat!'. Dia mulai penasaran dengan gadis itu. Ia sedikit melirik ke kanan.

Gadis itu mengenakan kacamata yang sangat tebal, hingga jika dilihat dari depan, bola matanya tak kelihatan. Namun untung bagi Gaara yang duduk di sebelah kiri gadis itu, ia dapat melihat jelas mata onyx sayu tersebut. Rambutnya panjang, hitam, agak berantakan dan diikat dibelakang lehernya asal-asalan. Pakaiannya yang kedodoran, menyembunyikan bentuk tubuh gadis itu. Gadis yang sedang duduk tepat di pinggir jendela yang terbuka itu tampak sangat lelah dan mencoba menahan kantuknya. Salah, Gadis itu telah tertidur.

:-:

Setelah beberapa halte dilewati, bus itupun berhenti pada sebuah halte yang dituju Gaara. ia berdiri dan hendak turun. Namun, terjadi hal yang sedikit -hanya sedikit- mengejutkan, gadis dengan rambut indigo itu turun mendahului Gaara. dengan rasa penasaran yang meninggi, dengan cepat ia turun dan mengikuti gadis itu. Meskipun ternyata jalan yang dilalui gadis itu adalah jalan yang membawa Gaara ke tempat tujuan awalnya. Dan Gaara semakin penasaran.

Gaara terus mengikuti gadis itu hingga sampai di taman kota. 'sepertinya dia belum menyadari keberadaanku' batin Gaara. Langkah kaki pria yang dengan sengaja menghilangkan aura keberadaannya itu berhenti ketika gadis yang diikutinya juga berhenti. Gaara jadi was-was, takut jika Gadis yang berada beberapa meter di depannya menyadari keberadaannya dan mulai mengidentifikasikan hal yang tidak-tidak, seperti Gaara dikira seorang pervert, maniak, penguntit –walau memang Gaara sedang menguntit-, atau apapun yang berefek negatif untuk Gaara.

Ia sedikit menghembuskan nafas leganya setelah melihat gadis itu berhenti hanya untuk membenarkan sepatu yang dikenakannya.

''SRAKK-SRAKK''

Suara itu terdengar tepat di belakang Gaara. Gaara yang kaget itu sontak menolehkan mukanya ke arah suara yang barusan didengarnya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Gaara pun mengembalikan pandangannya pada obyek sebelumnya. Namun, gadis itu hilang bagai di telan kegelapan malam. Rasa penasaran Gaara semakin meningkat. Hingga ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ada dihatimuu~, maaf mbak Syahrini taoi maksud saya adalah sesuatu yang janggal, namun Gaara tak dapat menemukannya.

'siapa dia?seperti mirip seseorang, tapi siapa?' Gaara mencoba mengingat-ingat. 'Mata yang sewarna dengan rambut panjang yang lurus, tidak banyak yang klan Uciha?tapi itu tak mungkin, manusia yang tersisa di klan itu hanya dua, Sasuke dan Itachi.' Gaara semakin bergelut dengan pikirannya. 'mungkinkah dia...'. Menyadari sesuatu, dengan cepat Gaara pulang ke apartemennya. 'semoga dia dapat membantu'.

.:

:.

.:

Sesampainya di apartemen, Gaara yang sangat jenuh dan pegal langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur miliknya. Menutup matanya dengan lengan kananya, mencoba untuk tidur. ''gadis itu..'' gumamnya. memikirkan gadis 'misterius' uang terus membuatnya penasaran, membuatnya tak bisa tidur walau ngantuk dan capai. Akhirnya Gaara mengambil teleponnya untuk *tentusaja* menelpon seseorang, dan berharap orang yang ditelponnya dapan mengurangi rasa 'penasarannya'.

''Haaloo~''. Jawab pria di seberang sana.

''Sai!''

''Haaloo~''

''Sai! Kau—'' belum selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, pria bernama Sai itu menyelanya.

''Haaloo~''

''Hai, Sai-kun... Ini Gaara''

''Hehe, Gaara-chan. Tumben sekali kau menelponku, apalagi jam segini. Jangan-jangaan...'' jawab Sai genit.

''Tidak! Kau kenal dengan gadis yang kira-kira seumuran dengan kita, dan memiliki ciri-ciri yang hampir sama sepertimu. rambutnya panjang, dan memakai kacamata yang sangat tebal?'' Gaara menjelaskan ciri-ciri gadis 'misterius' tersebut.

''aih aihh... Gaara-chanku! Menelponku tengah malam hanya untuk mencari cewek, kau sudah dewasa yah?''

''sudahlah, kau tahu atau tidak?''

''hahaha...lucu sekali. Iya iya, aku tahu.''

''benarkah!'' Gaara terbangun dari kenyamanan yang diberi oleh kasurnya.

''tentu saja, Gaara-chan. Mana tega aku berbohong padamu.''

''lalu, sekarang dia ada dimana?''

''sabar-sabar, begini saja. Dia satu sekolah denganku. Kalau kau penasaran, bersekolah saja denganku. Agar aku tak kesepian akan belaianmu.''

''AARRGH! Baiklah! besok aku kesana''

''HOOREE! Tak sabar aku menunggu hari esok.''

''lebay! Ya sudah''

''jaa..''

Sai adalah rekan Gaara sesama anjing negara. Hanya saja, Gaara bertugas sebagai pelaksana dan si jenius Sai yang merancang strategi. Kehidupan Gaara memang mirip dengan filmnya mas Jet-li yang berjudul '_Deny The Dog' _ yang mungkin punya hubungan dengan _'Deny Manusia Ikan'_ mungkin mereka adalah saudara yang terpisahkan, hingga si Deny yang ikan menonton film saudaranya dan membuat acara di TV yang mirip, tapi berbeda. Itulah _'Gaara The Dog'_ tapi di sini tak ada yang namanya '_Sai Manusia Ikan'_.

Pria dengan mata onyx itu akhirnya keluar dari pekerjaannya dengan alasan ingin menikmati hidup sebagai manusia normal. Dan sekarang ia sedang menikmati masa SMAnya dengan bersekolah di SMA yang cukup terkenal di negara itu.

-:-

Setelah menutup telponnya, Gaara mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya, lalu kembali merebahkan tubuh di kasur empuknya. ''Gadis itu mengingatkanku padanya...''

.:

:.

.:

**Sepuluh tahun lalu.**

''PYASH''

''Ahahaha... Gaara-kun, kau lucu sekali kalau basah! Hahaha''

''Ano..Hinata-sama tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku benci basah''

''Tapi kau senang, kan Gaara-kun''

''Ha..Haasyuu!''

''Go.. gomen!'' membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda maaf.

''Cepat masuk dan keringkan tubuhmu! Biar aku membantumu'' lanjutnya.

Aku hanya terdiam, terpana melihat wajah cantiknya yang memerah karena panik. Tangannya yang putih dan lembut itu sekarang menarik tangan basahku, menggeretku menuju rumahnya. Dari belakang, aku dapat mencium aroma wangi tubuhnya yang khas, rambut hitam lurusnya yang pendek berkibar terkena terpa angin, kulitnya putih dan lembut, mata lavender pucat yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang Hyuuga, dan lagi senyumnya yang sangat tulus itu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar saat memikirkannya.

Mungkin orang-orang menganggapku aneh, karena aku yang masih kecil ini sudah jatuh cinta.

Keluargaku merupakan politisi yang banyak memberi kemajuan negara ini cukup dekat dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Sehingga kami, anak mereka juga sudah akrab satu sama lain.

Ketentraman itu terus berlanjut hingga pada akhirnya kedua orang tuaku terbunuh di depan mataku. Yang membunuhnya? Aku tak tahu. Yang aku ingat dia, pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, sehitam matanya, kulitnya sangat pucat, umurnya kira-kira 18 tahun dan dia terus tersenyum walaupun telah membunuh orang, sadis. Pria itu mendatangiku yang penuh dengan cipratan darah orangtuaku sendiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggendongku, membawaku ke suatu tempat. Disana aku dilatih mati-matian, hingga sekarang aku menjadi pemimpin para anjing negara. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pekerjaanku ini, namun satu yang membuatku menyesal adalah, harus melawan gadis yang sangat kucintai, Hyuuga Hinata.

**.:**

**:.**

**.:**

Pagi menampakkan cahayanya yang menebus gorden apartemen Gaara, membuat pria yang sedang tidur itu terbangun. Matanya yang menutup enggan untuk menerima datangnya pagi. Kalau saja pagi itu ia tak harus pergi ke sekolah, ia pasti akan menghabiskan seharian penuh untuk tidur yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan. Dengan cepat ia bangun dan bersiap-siap. Masih ada dua jam sebelum sekolah dimulai, namun ia harus mengurus segala hal untuk dapat bersekolah di sana.

:-:

Karena kekuasaan dan otaknya, Gaara dapat dengan mudah masuk dan bersekolah di sekolah favorit itu. Karena normalnya di umurnya yang 18 tahun ini, akhirnya ia di masukkan di kelas 12-A, kelas yang sama dengan mantan rekannya, Sai.

Bel tanda masukpun berbunyi. Gaara dibimbing oleh walikelasnya memasuki kelas barunya. Saat berdiri di depan kelas, pandangan Gaara langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang. Ya, pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang dia cari, dan yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Sai yang sedang nempel-nempel dengan gadis itu.

''Baiklah Sabaku-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu''. Kata guru yang bernama Kurenai. Gaara yang _talkless_ hanya mengangguk, dan menuliskan nama lengkapnya di papan tulis. ''Dimana aku harus duduk?'' kata Gaara datar. ''o'oh, di sana ada bangku kosong'' kata wanita yang sedang hamil itu sambil menunjuk ke salah satu bangku kosong tepat di depan gadis 'misterius' itu.

Gaara pun langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Semua mata menatapnya, namun Gaara sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan tersebut, sebab sejak memasuki sekolah itu, berbagai jenis mata tertuju padanya. Ada yang memandangnya terpana dengan penampilannya yang '_good looking'_ itu, mencoba mencari perhatian dengan genit dan memamerkan beberapa 'kelebihannya', dan banyak lagi. Setelah sampai dan duduk, Gaara pura-pura tidak peduli dengan gadis di belakangnya.

'Ternyata sekolah benar-benar membosankan! Entah, apa tujuan Sai meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi ini' gerutu Gaara dalam hati. Dia sangat bosan saat itu, bukan hanya karna pelajaran yang sudah diketahuinya sejak lama, tapi juga karna perlakuan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya sangat ribut, sebentar-bentar mengangkat tangannya dan menanggapi penjelasan guru, padahal guru itu menjelaskan dengan malas-malasan. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno itu, menurut Gaara sebenarnya tidak terlalu pintar, namun dengan aksinya yang sok pintar itu mungkin akan dapat nilai yang bagus di raportnya. Pandangan benci sebagian besar pria di kelas itu terus saja berlangsung saat melihat gadisnya curi-curi pandang pada Gaara. Sedangkan yang sangat membuat Gaara gerah adalah Sai yang dibelakangnya mengelus-elus dan menarik-narik rambut merahnya sambil bersenandung ''Gaara-chaan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan...oooh~ senangnyaaa~...''. Karna tidak dapat membendung rasa sebalnya, Gaarapun membalikkan pandanganya untuk memberikan 'Death Glare' pada Sai.

Saat menoleh Gaara -dengan sengaja mencoba melirik gadis 'misterius di belakangnya. Gadis itu hanya duduk diam tak bergerak, setelah menajamkan pandangannya Gaara mendapati gadis itu sedang tidur, kacamatanya yang sangat tebal menyembunyikan wajah tidur sang empunya. Saat hendak memberikan 'death glare'nya, bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Sakura berdiri dan mencoba mengajak bicara Gaara.

"Kau tak ingin ke kantin?kelihatannya kau lapar, biar aku mengantarmu'' tanya Sakura ramah. Gaara yang tak dapat menolak karena sejak malam ia belum makan hanya berdiri dan mengikuti Sakura. Tinggal kira-kira semeter lagi sebelum Gaara dan Sakura meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Sai memanggilnya

''Gaara-chaan~''

Sang pemilik nama langsung berbalik untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

''Ikut, tidak?'' tanya sakura tak sabar.

''Kau duluan saja'' jawab Gaara.

''hmn..baiklah''

Setelah melihat Sakura meninggalkannya, Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada temannya, Sai. Setelah menoleh, lagi-lagi perhatiannya teralih pada gadis yang saat ini di depannya. Sai berdiri -atau lebih tepatnya menempel di belakang gadis itu, tangannya yang panjang terkalungkan di leher si kacamata, bagian tubuh paling atas gadis itu yang mencapai dagu Sai membuat kepala pria jenius itu bersandar manja. Pemandangan itu menimbulkan lebih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang menderu-deru di pikiran Gaara.

Sebelum lebih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang ditimbulkan, akhirnya Sai memulai pembicaraan.

''Gaara-chaan~, perkenalkan ini Hinacchi, dia manis kan?'' kata Sai sambil mengangkat tangan kanan mungil gadis berkacamata itu untuk menyuruhnya bersalaman. Semerbak merah menghiasi wajah manis gadis yang malu-malu itu, membuat Gaara grogi. Lalu, suara lembut keluar dari bibir -yang kelihatannya lembut juga. ''Hi-Hinata...'' suara gemetar itu membuat aktivitas jantung Gaara terasa berhenti sejenak dan melebarkan mata emeraldnya karena itu adalah nama gadis yang sangat ia cintai, Hyuuga Hinata. Sebelum wajah tampanya juga ikut merona, Gaara tersadar bahwa didunia ini pasti ada ribuan nama seperti itu. Dan sebagai pria yang begitu menjaga imejnya, Gaara langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas salaman hinata.

''Gaara'' masih dengan tampang stoicnya.

''Uum...s-sebenarnya a-aku ssaudara kembarnya...''

Pernyataan tersebut sukses menghilangkan beberapa prasangka Gaara yang menyatakan bahwa Hinata yang didepannya sekarang ini adalah Hinata yang disukainya sejak lama.

Meskipun mirip, terdapat banyak perbedaan antara gadis ini dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Mulai dari penampilannya, warna onyx pada mata gadis ini sangat berbeda dengan warna lavender khas Hyuuga, rambutnya, meskipun hampir sama namun berbeda, rambut Hyuuga Hinata selalu terlihat rapi dan terawat, meskipun saat bertarung dengan Gaara beberapa hari yang lalu tetap tidak ada sehelaipun rambut indigo itu yang tidak sesuai barisannya. Sedangkan gadis ini rambutnya jauh dari rapi dan diikat asal-asalan di balik lehernya. Sifatnyapun jauh berbeda, Hinata yang ini lebih malu-malu dan negatif, sangat beda dengan calon pemimpin Hyuuga yang cenderung aktif dan sedikit tomboy tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan di sorot matanya. Apalagi pengakuan bahwa ia adalah kembarannya Sai. Tapi siapa tahu?

''kruuyukk''

Para pembaca pasti tahu itu suara apa,ya perut salah satu manusia disana berdendang. Dan anda pasti mengira suara itu berasal dari pria yang sejak tadi kelaparan, tapi sayangnya perut Gaara masih dapat diatur. Suara itu berasal dari perut Sai.

''Wah, wah...perutku memang nakal! Dasar, memecahkan keheningan yang menggantung di antara sepasang anak adam yang lagi kasmaraan''

''Diam kau!'' Gaara menyahut dengan sinis.

Hinata hanya menunduk menahan tawa.

Sai seperti biasa, tetap menampikan senyum palsunya.

Author terus mengetik.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi ke tempat -yang pasti anda tahu, kantin yang mulia. Sesampainya disana, Gaara hanya memesan roti berukuran medium, Sai memesan nasi goreng, dan Hinata...bisa habis satu chapter untuk menuliskan semuanya -lebay-, yang pasti banyak karena kebiasaan Hinata yang sekali makan susah untuk dihentikan.

Nafsu makan Hinata yang jauh kebih tinggi dari manusia biasa, membuat Gaara heran dan berfikir bahwa Hinata itu tidak pernah makan atau sebelumnya tak punya cukup uang untuk membelinya, karena saat itu Gaara yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mentraktir mereka.

Sai seperti biasa, memamerkan senyum palsunya.

Author terus mengetik.

-:

Selesai makan dan berbincang-bincang -hanya Sai-, mereka bertiga meninggalkan tempat suci itu dan kembali ke ruang kelas. Saat menaiki tangga, ada sesuatu -ehm seseorang yang kebetulan tidak disukai oleh Gaara, Hyuuga Neji. Selain karena pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dia mengalahkan Hyuuga, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Gaara membenci Neji secara pribadi. Di sebelah pria berambut panjang tersebut ada gadis yang rambutnya dicepol dua, entah karena memang bentuk kepalanya begitu atau gadis yang 'sepertinya' suka tokoh Puca itu kegemaran cosplaynya kebawa sampai di kehidupan sehari-hari. Entahlah itu tak penting, mari kita fokuskan pada pemeran utama kita, Gaara yang sedari tadi bermain tatap-tatapan bersama pria Hyuuga di hadapannya hingga takdir memisahkan. Karena tujuan mereka yang berlawanan, jadi tentu saja mereka tak lagi berpapasan dan melanjutkan perjalana mereka.

''Hmm...sepertinya kau tertarik dengan pria itu ya, Gaara-chan?''tanya Sai

''Kenapa dia disini?'' jawab Gaara yang masih menjaga imagenya, meskipun dia terkejut. Kalau dia bukan Gaara, pasti langsung mencegat Neji dan melemparkan pertanyaan itu langsung ke orangnya. Namun apa mau dikata, karena ini Gaara.

''o'oh, dia itu meskipun baru lulus dari sekolah ini tahun kemarin, sudah diangkat sebagai pembina klub kendo. Sedangkan yang disebelahnya itu Tenten, pemimpin dari klub kempo china.'' jawab Sai.

''Tenten itu sekelas dengan k-kita'' sahut Hinata yang sedari tadi ingin bicara, namun belum ada kesempatan

''Iya, aku tahu'' jawab Gaara datar.

''hoo..Gaara-chan, kau belum milih ?''

'yaiyalah! Orang baru masuk, juga' Gaara hanya membatin agar tidak merubah suasana menjadi panas.

''u-uum...b-bagaimana k-kalau nanti p-pulang sekolah lihat-lihat d-dulu?''

''baiklah''

:.

.:

:.

Sepulang sekolah, sesuai narasi Sai dan Hinata mengantar Gaara untuk melihat-lihat klub. Niat awalnya cuma lihat-lihat, namun karna Gaara PODARI (POpuler DAlam Sehari) dipaksa oleh para fansnya untuk menjajal setiap klub yang ia kunjungi. Gaara dengan mudah dan baik mengerjakan setiap pekerjaan di klub-klub tersebut, mulai dari beladiri hingga ketrampilan rumah seperti memasak. Oleh karena itu, member fans club Gaara yang baru terbentuk beberapa jam lalu kian bertambah. Dan satu komentar terlontar dari mulut Sai.

''waah...Gaara-chan bisa menjadi istri yang baik''

''diam kau!'' jawab Gaara, tetap stoic.

Hinata hanya menunduk menahan tawa.

''ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua ikut klub apa?''

''uum...k-kami ikut klub seni dan boga'' kata Hinata yang mendapat kesempatan berbicara.

''iya, habisnya Hinacchi suka sekali makan, hahaha'' Sahut Sai menusuk.

''j-jadi Sabaku-san, tertarik ikut k-klub yang m-mana?'' jawab Hinata yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan Sai yang kiat menusuk.

''hmn...kempo lumayan menarik'' Gaara memang ahli di bebagai bidang, terutama yang berhubungan dengan pertarungan. Namun, ia berfikir dengan belajar salah satu aliran beladiri Cina -yang memang belum dikuasainya-pasti sangat berguna. Karena Gaara termasuk tipe yang pervektif.

''lalu kapan kau akan mendaftar, Gaara-chaan?''pasti tahu lah siapa yang bicara.

''kau bilang ketua klubnya sekelas dengan kita, jadi itu hal yang mudah.''

''hey,hey. Yang bilang itu kan bukan aku, tapi Hinacchi''

''aku memang tidak mengarahkannya ke kau'' Gaara yang sudah cukup kesal menjawab dengan ketus.

''tajam sekali Gaara-chan, kalau sering-sering nanti terkikis, lhoo''

''sudahlah, kalau ada bibir yang tak bisa merapat, dapat membuat kapal dapat pecah! Dan belajarlah untuk bercermin'' jauh lebih ketus. Siapa? Gaara? Bukan, melainkan Hinata. Kaget? Begitulah dengan kedua pria di sekitarnya.

''aah~ Hinacchi, sakit loh.'' Sai sedikit mencubit pipi lembut Hinata.

Gaara hanya terdiam.

Author? Pasti anda sekalian berfikir 'GAK PENTING!'.

''u'um...sudah m-mulai gelap, s-sbaiknya k-kita p-p-pulang'' Hinata dengan semburat merah sudah bertengger mukanya, dan menemukan rumus baru |malu+gugup=gagap|.

''baiklah!'' Sai yang mulai memimpin perjalanan pulang, masih tetap merangkul Hinata di depan tubuhnya.

Gaara mengikutinya.

15 menit. Waktu yang cukup lama semenjak mereka bertiga meninggalkan sekolah dan hampir sampai di apartemen Gaara. jika Gaara berjalan sendirian, tak akan sampai 10 menit, meskipun dia cukup kaya tapi tidak menggunakan mobil mewahnya yang disimpan di rumahnya di suatu tempat, tapi apa daya seperti yang telah saya jelaskan sebelumnya, menyamar sebagai penduduk biasa adalah yang terbaik saat ini. Dan bagaimana tidak lama, Hinata yang berada di barisan paling depan begitu kesulitan untuk jalan karena ada pria bernama Sai menempel dipunggungnya dan tangan yang dikalungkan seakan enggan lepas membuat perjalanan menjadi lambat.

Gaara yang sejak tadi berjalan beriringan menghentikan langkahnya karena dirasa sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya, apartemennya. Selama perjalanannya, Gaara memikirkan beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk tanpa henti, mulai dari gadis yang akhir-akhir ini menginvasi otaknya dan beberapa pertanyaan yang baru saja datang. 'Kenapa kedua orang ini tetap berjalan di sebelahku?Apakah mereka sengaja mengikutiku?atau tujuan mereka arahnya sama denganku?' dan satu lagi yang membuat Gaara gatal untuk tidak bertanya, adalah kenapa kedua orang yang diketahuinya kembar ini ikut berhenti di depan apartemennya.

''hey, apa tujuan kalian?'' akhirnya keluar juga.

si 'kembar' itu menjawabnya dengan menoleh dan menunjuk rumah sederhana di seberang jalan tepat di hadapan apartemen tempat Gaara tinggal.

''u'um...i-itu rrumah kami''

''kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?'' tanya Gaara mengamati rumah yang memang sudah ada sejak ia mulai tinggal di apartemennya.

''dari awal kau tidak tanya, Gaara-chan''

''ano... M-mampirlah d-dulu, k-kalau mau'' tawar Hinata, harap-harap cemas.

''Hinacchi, berani sekali mangundang pria yang baru dikenal, hahaha''

''bukannya dia kawan lamamu!'' Hinata yang sukses menambah warna merah di mukanya mencubit kaki Sai, dan sontak

''aduduh! Iya iya, mampirlah dulu Gaara-chan, apakah kau tega menolak ajakan Gadis yang selama ini menginvasi otakmu'' hey! Itu kata-kataku!.

''terserahlah'' dan Gaara menerima.

:-:

di dalam rumah Sai dan Hinata. Rumah yang rapi dan bersih dengan model klasik. Berbagai barang hasil seni yang cukup tinggi tertata dengan pas tanpa membuat rumah itu terasa 'rusuh'.

''kalian tinggal serumah?'' percakapan dibuka oleh Gaara yang sejak tadi menahannya. Tak baik kalau ditahan Gaara.

''tentu saja'' jawab Sai sambil mendudukkan Hinata di sova coklat gelap yang empuk di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas, sepertinya ruang santai. Yaah, Hinata memang bisa duduk sendiri, tapi di fict ini Sai sayang banget sama 'kembarannya'.

''kalian duduk disini dulu, aku akan buatkan cemilan'' lanjutnya sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya.

''tak usah repot-repot'' kata Gaara.

''hmn, kau pikir kau itu siapa?lagipula jam segini itu jam untuk camilannya Hinacchi, benar kan Hinacchi?''.

''u-umn'' jawab Hinata.

''oke, hati-hati'' kata Sai sambil menepuk puncak kepala Hinata lalu pergi ke dapur meninggalkan dua anak adam yang saling diam.

:-: 5 menit :-:

Sai tak kunjung kembali. Membiarkan keheningan yang menggantung di ruang santai itu, meskipun ada suara dari anime favorit Hinata di TV. sepertinya Sai sengaja. Merasa saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat, Gaara mulai menanyakan hal yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran.

''kenapa Sai sebegitunya denganmu?''

''eh?'' jawab Hinata dengan memasang wajah linglung.

''kau bisa jalan ?bukankah itu berlebihan?''

''u'um...sebentar lagi kau juga tau'' dan mengembalikan pandangannya pada TV 32 inch.

~nee konna, kanashi wo...~

yang terdengar hanya soundtrack serial Gundam yang ditonton .

''jika Sai begitu protect, kenapa kemarin kau naik bis tengah malam sendirian?'' Gaara memang bukan orang yang suka basa-basi.

''u'uumn...anoo..'' Hinata mulai gugup, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.:

:.

.:

**-:~~~~~TBC~~~~~:-**

* * *

><p><strong>Penasaran?<strong>

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jika anda menyukai cerita saya, berarti anda normal, tetapi jika anda tidak menyukai cerita saya, berarti anda lebih normal.**

**Jadi, nikmatilah**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : Mistypo, OOC+, etc.<strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi. Kesamaan Nama sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Orang atau kelompok sesungguhnya.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~:<strong>

**:~: :~: Behind Vendetta :~: :~: **

**:~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~:**

Sang Fajar telah menyembunyikan cahayanya, hewan-hewan nocturnal sudah mulai beroperasi, keriuhan dari kompleks perumahan itu mulai senyap. Kesenyapan itu juga melanda salah satu rumah yang benyak menyimpan benda bernilai seni tinggi.

Seorang Gadis culun yang kikuk bernama Hinata, kini harus berhadapan dengan pemuda yang mengemban tugas untuk melindungi negara dengan segala kecanggungan yang luar biasa menggantung diantara keduanya. Badai rasa canggung itu datang menerpa hanya dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh _'Gaara The Dog' _ haha, masih ingat saja. Sang Gadis dibuat gelagap oleh pertanyaan itu -walau memang pada dasarnya seperti itu-, tapi yang disini adalah seperti menyiram minyak pada api yang membuat kegelagapan Hinata 'berkobar membara'.

"U..umn, i-ituu..."

"Yakk! Makanan sudah siap!" Sai datang sebagai pahlawan kesorean dengan tumpukan makanan yang tidak valid (bukan karena wujudnya, tapi karena jumlahnya).

Hinata menyambut dengan pandangan yang tadinya gugup menjadi bahagia. Sangking bahagianya, sampai-sampai Hinata seperti melihat seorang malaikat yang membawa tumpukan kudapan yang sangat disukainya hendak menjemputnya untuk pergi ke surga...lho?

"Camilan?" kata Gaara dengan pandangan 'Anda yakin?Deal or no deal?', tapi ini bukan acara yang pakai kursi panas -...oh, bukan itu _Who Want to be a Millionare. _Yang pasti disini Gaara bukanlah om Tantowi Yahya yang akan mengatakan itu.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sai yakin dengan senyuman palsu yang biasanya (bagi Sai), yang membuat matanya hanya terlihat sebuah garis yang melengkung. Sebab, seperti buku yang telah dibaca Sai, senyum adalah hal terbaik untuk membuka hati orang.

Lalu Sai menaruh makanan(s) yang kelihatannya manis itu diatas coffe table berlapis kaca berwarna hitam di antara Hinata dan Gaara.

Hinata langsung mencomot sebuah _Strawberry Shortcake _yang disini adalah cake buatan Sai, bukan Strawberry Shortcake serial kartun anak-anak, sayangnya cerita ini bukanlah cerita bergenre komedi sadis yang jika Hinata makan yang begituan adalah hal yang umum. Meskipun begitu khusyuk memakan spongecake berlapis pink, tapi pandangan matanya tak teralihkan dari Tokutatsu di TV flat kesayangannya.

Gaara hanya menyeruput secangkir Black Tea dan terpaku melihat Gadis di hadapannya yang dengan khidmat memakan Spongecake dengan berbagai fariasi strawberry yang terlihat begitu manis, dan Gaara tak sanggup memakannya karena giginya yang sensitif harusnya dia ikuti saran tante Nadia Hutagalong.

"Hinacchi, kau tak akan merasa kenyang jika begitu."

Hinata tak menghiraukan, sebab kesatria berkostum mirip serangga -entah lalat, belalang atau capung- sedang beraksi melawan monster yang bisa teleportasi.

"Henshin!" saya tegaskan, ini suara dari televisi Hinata, bukan Hinata.

:.

,:

:.

Setelah beberapa tegukan yang di lakukan Gaara kepada Black Tea yang-malang-yang-akhirnya habis.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan" kata Gaara pamit.

"Oke oke" jawab Sai.

Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju salah satu pintu tempat ia masuk tadi.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang mengajaknya, Hinacchi?" kata Sai dengan maksud menyuruh Hinata mengantar kepergian Gaara.

Hinata yang peka akan sinyal itu berjalan menuju pria yang tadi diundangnya. Meskipun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di pagar depan rumahnya, Hinata berusaha dengan cepat namun gagal membuka pagar itu karena dicegah oleh Gaara yang baik hati, karena ia tahu meskipun tidak dicegahnya -pasti gagal-. Hum.

"Tidak usah" kata Gaara mengambil alih membuka pagar yang malang itu, dari Hinata si Gelagap. Dan sukses menambah kepekatan warna merah di wajah Hinata.

"U'umn...maaf" Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan "Te-terimakasih, Sabaku-san".

"Hum" jawab Gaara singkat dan pergi menuju apartemennya.

Pandangan Hinata mengikuti kepergian pria dengan rambut merah itu. Setelah memastikan pria itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan aman -meskipun itu tidak berpengaruh dan hanya sebagai formalitas-, Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan berpamitan pada Sai.

"Aku juga harus pergi"

"Hati-hati, ya" jawab Sai.

Hinata berganti pakaian, melepas kacamata dan lesa kontaknya, serta merapikan rambut indigonya. Lalu pergi.

:-:

Di sisi lain.

Gaara yang sedang merasa penat, mandi dan merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di kasurnya yang empuk, Sebelum ia pergi untuk melapor ke atasannya mengenai pertarungan kemarin malam.

Baru beberapa detik Gaara menikmati kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh kasurnya, handphone Gaara menerima sebuah sinyal bahwa ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"~gee-gee-gee-gee, beibi-beibi-beibi...~"

BUKAN!bukan! Handphone layar sentuh berwarna merah yang di letakkan Gaara di endtable sebelah kasurnya tidak mengeluarkan bunyi yang seperti itu. Ekstrim sekali kalau ternyata Gaara yang cool dan selalu menjaga imejnya ternyata SUKA SNSD! Tidak-tidak, tenang saja telepon genggam milik Gaara saat itu di silent, jadi hanya bergetar.

Gaara mengangkat teleponnya.

"Selamat malam, master" dan itu panggilan dari atasannya, Sang Pemimpin negaranya.

"Ya, cepatlah kemari! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Roger" jawab Gaara, dan telepon terputus.

Gaara lalu bangun, dan langsung pergi melaksanakan apa yang telah diutuskan oleh atasannya kepadanya. Tunggu, apa Gaara tidak bersiap-siap dahulu? Jawabannya tidak, Gaara orang yang cekatan, dan ia telah mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum bersantai. Itulah Gaara.

.:

:.

Dua saja, karena sang Ratu mentitah 'cepat', maka Gaara datang dengan cepat. Saat ini Gaara sedang ada di dalam ruangan Ratu, bersama Ratu -yang pasti-, sekertarisnya -Ratu-, dan seorang lelaki pirang yang seumuran dengan Gaara dan Gaara mengenalnya, Pemuda itu merupakan saingan Gaara di bidang 'cinta'.

"Maafkan saya, karena ada suatu sebab, saya tidak dapat langsung melapor" Gaara merasa bersalah.

"Ya,ya...bukan hal yang besar, yang penting sekarang kenalkan, dia akan menjadi wakilmu yang baru, namanya Naruto" jawab wanita berdada besar itu sambil menengadahkan tangannya ke arah lelaki di sampingnya untuk mengisyaratkan 'ini orangnya'.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Dan aku akan menggantikan posisi nenek tua ini!" kata pemuda bernama Naruto itu dengan senyum lima jarinya yang lebih tepat disebut 'mangap', sambil tangan kirinya menepuk dadanya -agar terlihat macho- dan tangan kanannya menjulur untuk memberi salamannya ke Gaara.

Gaara memang sudah mengenal Naruto sejak lama, bukan hanya karena teman sejak di akademi, tetapi juga karena dia adalah Naruto, anak dari pemimpin ke-4 negara tempatnya merantau saat ini. karena ini Gaara, ia tak akan berbicara 'sudah kenal,kok' dan ia hanya membalas salaman dari Naruto dengan diam.

Perkataan Naruto membuat orang-yang-tersindir-disebelahnya marah dan mem'bletak' kepalanya.

"Aduh!"

"Jangan panggil aku nenek tua!" geram nenek -eh, pemimpin negara yang ke-5..

"Tapi Tsunade-baachan memang sudah nenek-nenek".

"BLETAK!" lagi.

"Maklumilah dia, Gaara. Semoga kau tahan bekerja dengannya."

Gaara menjawabnya dengan mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang datar, tidak seperti sang sekertaris yang sejak tadi menahan tawa.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Gaara-kun!"

"Sama-sama"

"Lalu" Sang Ratu mulai angkat bicara. Semua mata yang ada diruangan itu memandangnya, kecuali matanya tentu. "Ku dengar hari ini kau mulai bersekolah?"

"Benar"

"Dan aku setuju, dengan begitu kau tak akan terlalu bergelut dengan pekerjaan. Lagipula kau masih remaja, jadi nikmatilah" wanita itu tersenyum dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Terimakasih" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kau pasti lelah, kembalilah"

"Terimakasih, Gaara-san" ucap si Skertaris yang sedari tadi tak dapat kesempatan bicara.

"Hm" Dan Gaara pergi menuju apartemennya kembali.

"Tunggu, Gaara!" cegat wanita yang sesungguhnya berumur jauh lebih tua dari kelihatannya.

Gaara membalikkan tunbuhnya.

"Mmn...Tuh kan lupa lagi" Tsunade merenung.

"Dasar nenek-nenek pikun!" sahut Naruto.

"Diam kau, sialan!" bentak nenek-nenek yang dikatai Naruto sambil membletak pemuda yang selama ini paling banyak merasakan 'bletakkannya'. "Hm... Aku memberi misi kepada rekanmu, Sai. Dan minggu depan aku mengirimnya ke barat, jadi mulai hari itu Naruto akan menggantikannya. Entah, sanggup atau tidak" Ia mendengus.

Tapi Sai dikirim ke Barat bukan untuk menemani biksu dan menjadi adik keempatnya Kera sakti.

Sai memang tidak keluar secara resmi, dia hanya keluar pekerjaannya secara sepihak dan mengembankan tugasnya kepada Gaara seorang dengan alasan ingin menikmati masa muda.

"Huh! Kau meremehkanku nenek tua!" sahut Naruto dengan menggoreskan jempol tangannya ke hidungnya.

"Baiklah kau boleh kembali sekarang"

:-:

Di waktu yang sama di kediaman Hyuuga

:-:

"Selamat malam Hinata-sama" sapa beberapa bawahannya di lorong menuju rumah utama

"Selamat malam" Jawab Hinata lembut, menyempatkan untuk menunduk dan memberikan senyumannya yang ramah, meskipun kepada orang yang ber status rendah. Di tengah perjalanannya, ia bertemu dengan saudara sepupunya.

"Neji-nii"

Yang punya nama menoleh "Selamat datang, Hinata-sama"

"T-tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu" warna yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya, muncul lagi di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku" Neji menunduk.

"Dimana ayah?"

"Hiashi-sama ada di ruang utama"

"Terimakasih, Neji-nii" Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan pergi menemui ayahnya.

~~~~ -..- ~~~~

"A-ada apa, ayah?" tanya gadis yang sedari tadi diceritakan, yang kini telah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Kemarin kau gagal lagi." jawab pria pemimpin Hyuuga itu. "Kau perlu diganti"

"T-ta-" kata-kata hinata terpotong.

"Dia akan menggantikanmu" kata 'Dia' yang dikatakan ayah Hinata itu di maksudkan pada Gadis Hyuuga disebelahnya, Hanabi. Meskipun masih terlalu muda.

"T-tapi ayah, t-tolong dengarkan aku..." Hinata mengumpulkan sisa keberaniannya.

Seluruh bola mata Hyuuga di ruangan itu -yang memang hanya ada tiga orang-. Dan mengenakan rumus Gugup yang merupakan aplikasi dari rumus sebelumnya, untuk mengurangi malu dengan gagap.

"U'um... Begini Ayah, A-aku tak ingin ikan paus berseteru, udang menderita…jadi..."

"Itu karena kau tak pernah menang!" sang Hyuuga cilik yang merupakan adik dari pemeran utama kita kali ini, menyela omongan kaknya.

"U'ukh"

"Bicara saja tak lancar!" lagi-lagi perkataan yang menusuk kalbu terlontar dari mulut Hanabi. Meskipun Hinata sudah kebal, meski bebal.

'huh!kalau kau yang menggantikanku, kau pasti dengan mudah terbunuh di tangan Gaara.' Hinata hanya dapat membatin.

Sang ayah yang bijaksana angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Aku telah membicarakan hal ini dengan Mrs. Tsunade, dan bulan depan adalah penentuannya. Hinata, aku berharap lebih padamu."

"Baik, Ayah"

Dan Hanabi hanya mendengus.

:.

.:

:.

**Keesokan harinya, di Sekolah.**

Gaara terpaku melihat bangku kelas tempat-ia-seharusnya-duduk-disana, kini tengah penuh dengan barang-barang yang dapat membuatnya sesak. Gaara membaca salah satu tulisan yang ada pada tumpukan barang-barang tidak jelas (bagi Gaara) yang didominasi warna merah, coklat, dan sebagian berwarna pink.

Tulisan itu sangat jelas, karena terpampang di tumpukan teratas hingga Gaara dapat mengetahuinya dengan mudah isi dari tulisan tersebut.

_To : My Lovely Harun_

_Sakura._

_From: ******_

Bungkusan berwarna pink itu ditujukan pada gadis yang kini tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Sakura memang selalu terlihat sibuk.

"Ini milikmu?" Kata Gaara kepada cewek yang mempunyai warna mata yang hampir sama dengannya.

"Oh, thanks" Jawab sakura yang mengalihkan konsentrasi dari bukunya. Dan mengambil bungkusan itu.

"Hey!" Maksud Gaara adalah 'Hey! Kenapa yang lainnya tidak kau ambil?'. Tapi karena Gaara orang yang minimalis, jadi enam kata setelahnya tak perlu (bagi Gaara).

Untung Sakura cukup pintar, jadi bisa membaca maksud Gaara dengan jelas.

"Sisanya milikmu, aku sudah cukup banyak." Jawab Sakura sambil melirik ke sebelah kirinya.

Ada setumpuk -lebih tepatnya lima bungkusan yang mirip di sebelah bangku cewek populer itu. Gaara mengikuti pandangan Sakura, lalu membaca beberapa tulisan bungkusan di atas mejanya untuk membuktikan perkataan Sakura. Ternyata benar, tulisan yang tertera antara lain : _To Gaara, To Sabaku-san, To Sabaku Gaara_

_. dll. _

"Wah wah, Sakura-chan kalah populer yah. Hahaha" Kata Sai yang baru datang bersama Hinata.

Perkataan Sai benar, sebab ada lebih dari lima belas bungkusan dari penggemar Gaara yang baru terbentuk kemarin.

"Bakalan , iya kan Hinacchi."

Hinata hanya menunduk.

Gaara tidak berkomentar dan segera menyingkirkan barang-barang yang dianggapnya 'mengganggu'. Bahkan semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ambil saja jika kau mau" komentar singkat dari sang pelindung negara.

"Setidaknya kau terima dulu untuk menghargainya" Sang primadona berkomentar.

"Gaara-chaan~" Panggil Sai girang.

"Hn" jawab Gaara acuh sembari duduk di tempat duduknya. Kalaupun tak di jawab, pria itu pasti akan terus-terusan begitu, jadi Gaara menjawabnya karena tenang adalah yang terbaik.

"Kau pasti sudah dengar soal aku dari Tsunade-sama."

"Hn".

"Jadi, titip Hinacchi ya?"

Kali ini Gaara tidak menjawab karna memang tidak peduli, dan guru di depan sana mulai menerangkan pelajarannya. Gaara tak mau di cap sebagai cowok yang suka ngerumpi dengan Sai, dan lama kelamaan jadi '_lekong' _, yaah meski Sai bukan lekong-lekong yang suka mangkal, eh! Sai bukan lekong tapi Gaara hanya mengantisipasi. Saya tegaskan. Memang image yang dijaga Gaara lebih besar daripada lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi matanya.

"Baiklah, harap tenang dulu!" kata seorang Guru di depan kelas sambil menepuk tangannya."Kata orang, makanan adalah motivator terkuat di dunia, jadi besok lusa kita masak-masak" kata Guru itu sambil tersenyum agar terlihat semanis Sakarin.

"Yeah!" Sorak Chouji, siswa gendut yang tiada hentinya mengunyah kripik singkong kesayangannya,

"Ehm, sudah berapa kali saya katakan. Meskipun pelajaran seni kali ini tentang makanan, tolong simpan KRIPIK SINGKONGMU!" Suara wanita itu meninggi. Tapi sejak kapan pelajaran seni ada masak? Itu karena Guru tersebut sependapat dengan salah satu karakter di 'Black Butler', yang menyatakan bahwa 'Masakan adalah Seni'

"Baik, ini saya simpan di lambung saya"

"Huh!"

"E'eh, itu terlalu mendadak, kenapa baru diberitahu sekarang? " Protes salah seorang murid yang suka bawa-bawa anjing di kelas itu.

"Hmhm..." Guru itu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman innocent.

"Huh! Dia menikmatinya." Gumam siswa jenius yang rambutnya lebih terlihat seperti -ehm 'Sapu Lidi', Shikamaru.

"Baiklah! Mari kita bagi kelompoknya, hmm..." Dia merenung. "Satu kelompok terdiri dari empat orang, dua laki-laki, dua perempuan, supaya adil. Dan karena ada urusan, saya harus keluar dulu, kalian cari kelompok dan renungkan" wanita bernama Anko itu berdiri "JANGAN RICUH!".

"BAIK" Jawab para murid serentak, kecuali beberapa murid yang memang pendiam atau yang tidak menghiraukan dan malas menjawab.

Guru kesenian itu mulai berjalan untuk keluar dari kelas, saat tangannya menyentuh engsel pintu ia menoleh ke murid-muridnya yang mulai mengabaikan titahnya "Karena kalian besok libur, lebih baik kalian coba dulu dirumah" ya, ini adalah akhir pekan.

Dan Si kritis Sakura bertanya "Kita akan memasak apa?"

"Makan malam, lengkap dengan makanan pembuka dan penutupnya" Jawab Guru itu, lalu pergi dan seketika membuat murid-muridnya melongo.

"Gaara-chan, sekelompok dengan kami kan?" Tanya Sai sembari menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pundak Gaara.

"Terserah, lagipula akan lebih mudah karena tempat tinggal kita berdekatan " Jawab Gaara singkat sekaligus mematikan ajakan dari sebagian besar siswi di kelas tersebut.

Lebih dari 70% manusia atau bahkan yang bukan manusia di dalam ruangan tersebut mengerumuni dua pasang bangku yang berjajar rapi di pojok belakang kelas. Meskipun yang dikerumuni ada empat orang, namun sebenarnya mereka mengerumuni dua orang paling menonjol di kelas itu, Gaara dan Sakura, serta satu orang lagi, Sai. Sai memang cukup keren dan populer, tapi keanehannya mengalahkan imagenya di mata sang pengagum. Selain itu, Sai cukup terkenal sebagai anggota terbaik di klub Boganya, sehingga banyak siswa yang merasa akan aman-aman saja jika sekelompok dengan Sai.

"U'mn...kalau begitu k-kurang s-seorang lagi" tanya Hinata yang sedari tadi merasa tak nyaman dengan kerumunan makhluk hidup, meskipun sama sekali tak di gubris.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan bahwa Gaara dan Sai sudah satu kelompok, dan kenyataan bahwa kelompok mereka kekurangan seorang individu dengan gender perempuan, membuat murid-murid yang merasa bergender perempuan dan sedang bergerombol di tempat itu memasang _puppy eyes _kepada Gaara dan Sai, sedangkan yang para lelaki yang lain memasang muka harap-harap-cemas kepada Sakura yang masih belum memantapkan pilihannya_._

"Baiklah, aku ikut dengan kalian" Oh, ternyata Sakura telah memantapkan pilihannya. Dan itu berarti harapan(s) dari manusia-manusia yang sedari tadi memasang mata dan wajah meminta harapan dari sang dewa puas sudah.

"Hmhm, pas sudah!" Sai mengembangkan senyumnya.

Dan kelas kembali ramai,

"U'mn, lalu b-bagaimana?" Bisa anda tebak siapa yang angkat bicara.

Empat karakter yang paling menonjol di cerita ini sekarang sedang saling berhadapan, tentu karena dari beberapa paragraf diatas telah menjelaskan bahwa mereka telah -author tetapkan pastinya, karena disini author dewanya haha.

"Terserah, bagusnya dimana?" Sakura menjawab sekaligus bertanya.

"Mudah saja, Karena tempat tinggal kita berdekatan, tinggal yang mana yang strategis." jawab sai. Dan satu fakta yang kita dapatkan, tempat tinggal Sakura berada tak jauh dari rumah Sai dan apartemen Gaara.

"Dua banding satu banding satu" Lakon kita, Gaara, angkat bicara. Singkat, padat dan memecahkan masalah yang tidak terlalu penting (baginya) . Lima kata tersebut bermakna 'Dirumah Sai saja', saya hanya memberi tahu, barangkali ada yang belum jelas.

"Baiklah" satu suara yang mendukung dari Sakura.

"Hum, Okeoke" Yak! Sang Tuan rumah, Sai, menyetujuinya.

Dan sekolah berlanjut normal.

H

I

N

G

G

A

Keesokan harinya...

Seperti titah Guru kesenian untuk mencoba praktek membuat menu makan malam hari ini, kelompok yang terdiri dari empat orang paling menonjol di cerita ini sedang berkumpul dirumah Sai untuk menjalankan titah tersebut.

Meskipun dibilang berkumpul, namun disini masih belum lengkap betul. Masih ada satu individu lagi yang belum datang.

"Lalu dimana Gaara?" Tanya Sakura yang telah sampai di ruang santai dalam rumah Sai.

"Hm... Hinacchi, jemput gih" Utus Sai.

"T-telpon gimana?"

"Oh, dimana ya nomor teleponnya? Aku tak tahu. Jemput saja bagaimana?" Respon Sai dengan nada menggoda.

"Huh!" Oh, Hinata mengehela nafas jengkel.

"Biar aku temani" Haruno Sakura The Angel.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, Sai menyambar. "Sakura-san, bisa bantu aku menyiapkan ini semua?" Sai mengangkat barang itu memang mereka bertiga belanja bahan-bahan (lebih dari) yang diperlukan.

"Oh, Okay" Sakura menyetujuinya karena menangkap sinyal-sinyal 'jangan biarkan Hinata sendiri' dari Sai. "Maaf Hinata-san"

"Baiklaah..." jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang penuh dengan tulisan _disappointed._

"Hati-hati ya, Hinacchi" Lontaran pesan dari Sai yang seolah tanpa dosa.

Hinata diam saja -karena sedang merajuk- dan berjalan malas-malasan keluar rumah menuju apartemen di seberangnya. Dua pasang mata mengikutinya, untuk memastikan tak ada hal buruk yang melanda sang Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan Uciha Sasuke?" Oh, Sai frontal.

"Eh?" Dan Sakura membalas dengan wajah bingung. "Kenapa tanya aku?"

"Bukannya dulu kau mengejarnya?"

Sakura blushing, namun kesal "B-bagaimana kau tahu? Bukannya sebelum kau masuk di Sekolah, dia sudah pindah?"

Let me tell you, Sai memang belum lama bersekolah di Sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura dan Hinata, dan sebelum itu ada Sasuke. Tepat sehari sebelum Sai masuk, Sasuke hilang entah kemana. Sehingga banyak rumor yang menyebar bahwa Sai adalah pengganti dari Sasuke? Yah, meski berbeda.

"Tunggu dulu, kau kenal Sasuke?" Good, Sakura memang kritis.

"Yaah... Secara teknis aku belum pernah bertemu atau bahkan kenal dengannya"

"lalu?"

"Aku mendapat tugas untuk mencarinya. Bodoh sekali menyuruhku."

"Setelah hari itu, aku tak tahu lagi mengenainya. Aku sendiri penasaran"

~~~ -..- ~~~

Mari kita alihkan perhatian kita kepada sang Gadis malang yang kini telah berdiri di hadapan pintu berwarna gelap yang merupakan salah satu pintu untuk dapat masuk apartemen Gaara.

Tangan pucatnya kini dingin dan bergetar, telunjuk tangan kanannya menempel di permukaan bel apartemen itu.

'1...2...3'

Hinata menghitung dalam hati.

Dan...

"Ting-Tong, Ting-Tong"

Oh, Hinata menekannya dua kali dan membalikkan tubuhnya, bergegas untuk meninggalkan apartemen itu. Kenapa Hinata menekannya dua kali? Itu karena Hinata sudah punya rencana.

Nah, saya paparkan bagaimana kronologi yang Hinata rencanakan...

Hinata sampai di rumah Sai.

"Aku pulang"

"Mana Gaara?" tanya Sai.

"Sepertinya sedang tak ada di rumah"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku sudah menekan belnya, tapi tak ada jawaban"

"Mungkin tidak dengar"

"Aku sudah menekannya dua kali"

"Oh, yasudahlah kita lanjutkan tanpa dia"

'SEMPURNA' batin Hinata.

Namun author tidak memberikan hal yang semudah itu. Saat mengangkat kaki kirinya, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tak salah lagi, pintu yang dibuka itu adalah pintu yang tadi belnya di tekannya.

'_Oh my!' _Hinata bergidik. Secara refleks, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya ke posisi semula.

Bola matanya membesar, dan andai saja Hinata orang yang lebay, dia pasti sudah pingsan melihat pemandangan yang direkam oleh matanya. Itu karena GAARA KELUAR DENGAN WAJAH MEME!, oh, bukan kalau itu, Hinata akan mati karena kotak tawanya rusak seperti Squidward. Tapi disini yang ada hanyalah sang apel yang sudah jengkel karena kalah merah dengan wajah Hinata yang bahkan lebih merah dari pewarna tekstil. Dia menutup hidungnya untuk berjaga-jaga apabila ada darah yang keluar karena melihat tubuh maskulin Gaara yang hanya 20% tertutup. Oh, rambut merah yang masih basah, aura yang segar, bau harum sabun semerbak melilit indra pencium Hinata, tak salah lagi Gaara baru selesai mandi, bahkan masih belum sempat berpakaian, tapi tenang saja, masih ada handuk yang bersedia dililitkan di pinggul Gaara supaya fict ini ratenya tidak berubah menjadi M.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ma-maaf..." Kalimat Hinata menggantung. Syukurlah Gaara dengan besar hati mau menunggu kelanjutan dari penjelasan Hinata. "U'mn, Sai menyuruhku memanggilmu u-untuk mencoba praktek u-untuk besok" Wajahnya menunduk, tenggelam, merah, seperti sedang menonton film dewasa di bawah kakinya.

"Oh, masuklah" Jawab Gaara.

"A-aku disini saja" Seluruh darah Hinata naik ke kepalanya.

Karena Gaara tipe orang yang tidak dapat menerima penolakan, Tanpa basa dan basi Gaara menggapai tangan kanan Hinata dan menggeretnya masuk.

"Tunggu disini" Mereka sekarang sedang berada di dalam ruangan tepat setelah pintu luar .

"U'uhm" jawab Hinata.

Gaara melangkah menuju salah satu dari empat pintu (selain pintu masuk tadi) yang merupakan pintu masuk menuju kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur dan balkon, bukan merupakan pintu masuk menuju dunia lain, ruang angkasa, mesin waktu dapanjang. kemana saja, karena Gaara bukanlah Doraemon.

Langkahnya terhenti, tanpa menoleh dia mengucapkan "Duduklah" kepada Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan segala kebingungan yang menyelimuti. "Tidak ada hal yang buruk, tenang saja".

Dan sesuai titah sang empu, Hinata duduk di salah satu sofa single dari dua sofa yang sama dan satu sofa panjang.

Gaara kini telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Hinata hanya duduk dalam diam, mengamati setiap sudut dari ruangan itu. Cukup, eh sangat rapi, seperti baru di buka dari segel, padahal Hinata tahu kalau apartemen ini sudah ditinggali oleh Gaara dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan Hinata tahu bahwa Gaara adalah pria yang cukup sibuk dan single. Oh, Hinata mulai berfikir bahwa Gaara tidak tinggal seorang diri, apakah ada seseorang yang merawatnya? Ataukah Gaara sudah tidak single lagi? Tapi Hinata merenung lagi, jika melihat kepribadian Gaara yang disiplin, segala Suudzon yang melanda otaknya.

Tak lama = sebentar kemudian Gaara datang, kali ini dia sudah mengenakan T-shirt dan celana selutut. Pria yang membawa sepasang cangkir, satu teko besar dan satu yang kecil itu berjalan menuju gadis yang secara tidak langsung dipaksanya untuk menunggu.

Ia menaruh barang bawaan yang beralaskan nampan itu di coffe table panjang di hadapan Hinata dan duduk di salah satu sofa miliknya -dan yang pasti bukan di sofa yang sedang diduduki Hinata. Lalu Gaara menuangkan tehnya kedalam salah satu cangkir yang tadi ia bawa.

"Anoo... T-tapi Sa-Sabaku-san..." Hinata kebingungan, kenapa orang ini santai banget.

"Gaara lebih mudah di eja"

"U'umn Gaara-san, B-bagaimana dengan..." kalimatnya terpotong.

"Tak baik menolak suguhan dari orang" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara yang memotongnya.

"B-baiklah" Hinata meraih teko yang berisi teh tersebut, mengangkatnya, niatnya ingin menuangkannya kedalam cangkir yang masih kosong, tapi karena tangannya yang lemas dan gemetaran malah menumpahkannya ke arah lain. "Ah!" Hinata yang kaget, refleks mengembalikan teko ke tempatnya semula, sebelum ikut tumpah menjadi beberapa bagian yang lebih kecil, alias pecah.

Uap-uap mulai menyebar dari Cairan panas yang tumpah tersebut, membuat kacamata yang dikenakan Hinata berwarna semakin keruh.

Gaara beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil serbet.

Begitu Gaara tak terlihat lagi dihadapannya, Hinata melepas kacamatanya, membersihkan embun-embun sialan yang menempel menggunakan bajunya. Lalu, dengan cepat ia memakai kembali kacamata yang malang itu, sebelum Gaara datang.

Gaara datang lebih cepat membawa sepotong kain. Untunglah Hinata sudah memakai kacamatanya.

Dengan cekatan Gaara membersihkan hasil dari kecerobohan Hinata, setelah itu menuangkan teh yang masih tersisa untuk Hinata.

"Ma-maaf..."

" Lebih baik tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama daripada menyalahkan diri sendiri" itu kata-katanya Wang da shian di aime Beyblade.

Hinata menyeruput Teh yang disuguhkan oleh Gaara. Dan sesuai dugaan, rasanya tawar. Gaara yang menyadarinya, mengambil alih cangkir tersebut, dan menuangkan cairan kental berwarna putih dari dalam teko kecil yang tadi dibawanya, ternyata isinya _creamer. _Gaara mengaduknya dan mengembalikannya kepada Hinata.

" Te-terimakasih"

"Hum"

Sunyi datang.

Canggung melanda.

Cangkir Hinata telah Kosong, Gaara masih menyeruput tehnya yang tawar.

Tik-tok-tik-tok

Hanya suara jarum jam dinding yang terdengar.

Akhirnya Gaara menyelesaikan aktivitasnya. Hinata merasa lega, pasti setelah ini Gaara mau mengikutinya untuk menjalankan titah dari guru kesenian mereka, dan terlepas dari kecanggungan yang ada. Namun author tak mau selesai semudah itu, Gaara menaruh cangkirnya dan menatap wajah wanita dihadapannya.

'_Oh my!' _Hinata merasakan firasat yang tak enak.

Dan Firasat Hinata memang jitu, gaara mengulirkan tangannya dan mengambil kacamata dari wajah Hinata.

Gaara terpana melihat pemandangan yang ada.

Hinata siap pingsan sekarang.

.:.

:.:

.:.

:-:

**~~~: To Be Continued :~~~**

**:-:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mohon maaf karena abdetnya lama, maklum semakin hari, semakin banyak kendala. Dan sekarang saatnya membalas apresiasi dari pembaca yang telah mereview. Kaena segala bentuk apresiasi, saya hargai karena anda telah menghargai saya <strong>

**Cherrygirls 11 : Iya, makasih atas koreksinya.**

**Blueberry ogah login : Ukh! Iya nanti aku buat yang sukaanmu, tapi karena aku tipe setia, jadi ini diselesaikan dulu :3**

**Noverius2012 : memang saya buat karakternya hinata itu misterius, hahaha. Terimakasih **

**Maaf ga login : iya deh. Saya usahakan.**

**4 all Thankyu**

**xoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jika anda menyukai cerita saya, berarti anda normal, tetapi jika anda tidak menyukai cerita saya, berarti anda lebih normal.**

**Jadi, nikmatilah**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : Mistypo, OOC+, etc.<strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi. Kesamaan Nama sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Orang atau kelompok sesungguhnya.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Vendetta<strong>

_'Are you ready kids? -ayay, captain!- I can't hear yoouu? -ayay, captain!- ooouu...'_

_tap - tap - tap_

Sai keluar dari kamar mandi.

_'Click!'_

_'Orang lampau berkata, daripada meminta pusaka, lebih baik mencari pria yang setia, saat ini sangat susah mencari pria yang setia..._'

_'Click, click, click'_

"Ukh!"

"Return Of The Condor Heroes?"

"Hinata lama sekali, aku jadi khawatir"

"Hm... Mengalihkan"

_ctek, ctek, ctek_

"Ukh! Ini remote rusak!"

"Hahaha...Kau seperti IP Address"

"IP Add-?" Gadis yang sepertinya suka warna Pink itu mulai bingung.

"Angka unik yang berisi 32 bit, terbagi dalam 4 segmen, serta dibagi dalam 2 jenis, network dan host"

"Eh? kau membuatku bingung."

"Hinata lama sekali, aku jadi khawatir"

"Hey!"

:.

.:

:.

Orang yang sedari tadi dikhawatirkan saat ini memang sedang berada dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan.

'Kami-sama, berkati aku' Menundukkan kepalanya, menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya. Semakin tenggelam dan meremas-remas kedua tempurung lututnya. "A-anoo... Maafkan A-aku..." kalimatnya menggantung, lalu mendongakkan sedikit mukanya untuk sekedar memastikan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hinata bersumpah telah melihat warna merah yang sangat samar di wajah tampan sang pemeran utama lelaki di cerita ini. Yang diragukan, apakah itu rona wajah ataukah pantulan warna merah dari rambut dan sebagian besar benda berwarna merah di sekitarnya. Dan Hinata seketika dibuatnya membeku oleh pancaran itu. Harusnya Gaara sering-sering begitu.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Keduanya saling tenggelam. Azure yang menyesatkan, Onyx yang mengelamkan.

Tiga detik...

Hinata tersadar akan identitasnya yang terancam. Seluruh trombosit di tubuh Hinata serasa sedang berkumpul di kepala, diwajahnya tepatnya. Ini lagi ada reuni atau arisan PKK. Entahlah, yang pasti kejadian perkumpulan tersebut sontak membuat buku-buku jari pucatnya mencoba menutupi wajah malunya, meskipun percuma.

"A-ada yang s-salah?" Hinata gelisah.

Gerakan tiba-tiba Hinata membuat lamunan Gaara buyar. Gaara mengerjapkan mata pandanya dan lebih cepat dari kilat, ia telah kembali ke image asalnya.

"Tak apa" tetap stoic "Sepertinya kau butuh kacamata baru" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat kacamata yang tadi direbutnya, lensa kaca itu telah retak. "lagipula untuk apa kau mengenakan ini? benda ini malah memperburuk pengelihatanmu. Dan irismu itu Seperti terhalang sesuatu, Seperti lensa kontak?" kalimat terpanjang yang dilontarkan Gaara dari sebelumnya dan 'jleb' tepat sasaran.

Hinata bergidik. 'Bagaimana ini?bagaimana ini?BAGAIMANA INI?' jeritnya dalam hati.

Gaara menaruh kacamata dari tangannya di atas meja, di hadapan pemiliknya. Pria itu berdiri dari kenyamanan yang diberikan sofanya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar, memutar engselnya, membuka pintu itu. Sebelum keluar dari apartemennya, ia menoleh kebelakang, kearah Hinata yang masih mematung.

"Kau mau tetap disini?"

"A-ah...b-baik" dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata memakai kacamatanya dan berlari kecil menuju pria yang kini telah berada diluar ruangan itu, menunggunya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan Kedua anak adam itu sudah tak lagi di tempatnya.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Kedua manusia itu tengah menuruni tangga dalam diam. Lalu, lagi-lagi Gaara membuat Hinata yang malang bertambah malang.

"Kau bilang kau saudara kembarnya Sai..." Gaara sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Hinata benar-benar takut. Jantungnya berdebar, berdebar lebih cepat seperti genderang Mau perang~. Eh, ada om Ahm*d D*ni.

"Tapi..." Gaara menggantungkannya lagi. Selang tiga langkah ia melanjutkan "Kau jauh lebih..." kali ini Gaara memberikan jeda lebih lama, sampai mereka berdua telah sampai di depan tempat tujuan mereka, Rumah Sai.

Hinata jalan mendahului untuk membukakan pagar. Berpura-pura tak menghiraukan Gaara.

"...Bagus" akhirnya Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tak pandai merangkai kata-kata akan apa yang telah dilihatnya, dan yang keluar malah kalimat Seperti memuji benda.

_Blush!_

Hinata jelas-jelas mendengarnya, tidak percaya. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat pria yang tadi memujinya sedang melihat lurus kedepan, bukan kearah dirinya, melainkan objek lain. Hinata memutar wajahnya lagi, mengikuti pandangan pria itu. Ditemukannya pria lain yang tadi dijadikan pembanding oleh Gaara dan seorang lagi di sebelahnya.

"Kalian lama sekali?" kata wanita berambut merah jambu sambil membentuk Kedua tangannya menjadi siku-siku, alias berkacak pinggang.

"Ada kecelakaan" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Wah-wah, bahaya tuh. Besar?" Tanya Sai dengan ekspresi yang biasanya.

"Kecil, tenang saja" Jawab Gaara dengan niatan agar tak terjadi salah paham.

"Benarkah itu Hinacchi?" Sai melihat kearah Hinata "Hey, ada apa dengan kacamatanya?"

"Itu karena kecerobohannya sendiri" Gaara tetap datar.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahnya tersipu-sipu begitu, pasti terjadi sesuatu" Sai mencoba menggoda Gaara.

"Dia selalu begitu"

"Sudahlah, untuk apa kita berlama-lama, ayolah" Primadona kita, Sakura, menjadi penengah.

"I-iya" Hinata mendukung.

"Baiklaah, ayo masuk" Dan mendapat persetujuan dari Sai.

Akhirnya empat manusia itu masuk untuk menjalankan titah Gurunya.

"Ah!"

_prang!_

_Pluk!_

_Zrash!_

_Pyar!_

"Hinacchi!"

"MA-MAAF..."

"Hey!"

Sai yang bijaksana mengambil langkah seribu, Seperti di iklan susu untuk nenek-nenek.

Ia memegang pundak Hinata, mendorongnya, mendudukkannya di sofa ruang tengah, mengambil remote control TV, menekan tombol _on. _

_~ …Kereta ekspres takkan berhenti di baratnya barat sankenjaya, tapi tidak masalah jika dia datang dengan santai._

_Tsuntsundere tsundere tsuntsuntsuntsundere tsundere tsuntsun...~_

"Nah, Hinacchi disini dulu, Gaara-chan temani yah?" Pinta Sai kepada pria yang sedaritadi hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Gaara menjawab dengan duduk di sofa seberang Hinata.

_~ …Begitu turun di stasiun yoga inter, tokonya tutup jam 9, tapi tidak masalah jika dia tidur dan bangun cepat Tsuntsundere tsundere tsuntsuntsuntsundere tsundere tsuntsun ...~_

Hinata sedang nonton yozakura quartet, sebab jam segini tak ada acaranya mas-mas tokutatsu, Gundam, atau anime shonen yang lainnya.

_~ …Gedung - gedung bulevar nishiroku lama tidak tinggi tapi tidak masalah karena langitnya luas. Tsuntsundere tsundere tsuntsuntsuntsundere tsundere tsuntsun ...~_

"Hey, kalian berdua!" Kepala Sai nampak dari pinggiran pintu dapur.

_~ …Tsundere tsundere tsun tsun…~_

"Kami kehabisan telur, belikan yah?" Lanjut pria yang murah senyum, meski palsu.

"Hey, suruh Gaara saja, kelamaan kalau mereka berdua" Sakura, wanita yang selalu belajar dari pengalaman.

"Benar" Hinata mendukung.

Gaara hanya diam mendengarkan.

Hinata melihat kearah pria di sofa seberang. "A-aku sendiri saja"Hinata menawarkan diri karena selain takut dengan Gaara, juga karena ia tak begitu suka dengan anime yang sedang ditayangkan, sebab Hinata sudah Baca komiknya.

"Jangan, nanti kalau ada apa-apa sama Hinacchi bagaimana?" Sai menolak.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak menyuruh Gaara sendiri saja?" Sakura, orang yang tetap kukuh dan tak mau hal tak baik yang telah terjadi terulang kembali.

"Aku akan menyuruh Gaara-chan sendiri jika ia tak buta arah" Yak, kita mendapat satu fakta lagi dari mulut ceplas-ceplosnya Sai.

Pernyataan tersebut membuat seluruh mata yang berada disana melihat heran, tak percaya, dan kawan-kawan kepada Sai, kecuali seorang yang anda ketahui bernama Gaara, ia melihat Sai dengan tatapan 'datar'. Anda tak perlu heran, karena saya sudah mengetiknya dengan jelas.

"Benarkah?" Dua wanita yang tak percaya, sontak mengucapkan kata yang sama dan nada yang sama.

"Kalian masih meragukanku?"

Dua wanita yang masih belum percaya akan kenyataan yang ada menoleh pada pihak yang paling dipercaya, Gaara.

"Benarkah itu Gaara?" tanya wanita yang ber-merah jambu.

Hinata hanya diam menunggu jawaban. Kenapa?takut?pasti.

Melihat Gaara yang datar tanpa penolakan dan perlawanan dianggap menjawab 'ya'.

"Sudahlah, tak usah berlama-lama, cepatlah"

"Ba-baik" Jawaban dari Hinata disusul dengan langkahnya keluar dari rumah itu.

Gaara beranjak dari duduknya, hendak menyusul sang wanita yang telah mendahuluinya. Tapi "Berapa kilo?".

"Tiga saja, tak usah banyak-banyak"

"kilo?".

"Tentu saja"

.:

:.

.:

Ini aku yang Sudah Semakin lembek. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku Sudah lumer menjadi cairan yang tak berdaya dan tak lama kemudian akan menguap tak bersisa. Padahal Sudah bertahun-tahun aku melatih mentalku agar aku tak dapat digoyahkan.

Dulu hanya satu manusia yang dapat membuatku tak berdaya. Itu tak terlalu buruk, tapi saat ini Kenapa muncul satu lagi?apa karna ini terlalu bodoh ataukah aku yang terlalu lemah?Mungkin Benar kata Hyuuga Hinata. Entahlah, tapi ini terlalu munafik jika aku mengatakan tidak menginginkannya, karna aku merasa ini sangatlah nyaman. Sampai-sampai aku berfikir pantaskah aku yang Seperti ini mendapatkannya.

Ini sungguh membingungkan.

Dan lagi Gadis yang sedang berjalan di depanku ini selalu membuatku penasaran.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepadaku.

"M-maaf a-aku mendahului"

Aku tak menjawabnya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Dan sekarang aku telah berada disampingnya.

"Bisakah kau berbicara yang lancar?" Aku telah mengatakan kalimat yang cukup menyakitkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tak bisa lebih lama bersabar, bukan karena aku benci, tapi itu membuatku gemas dan rasa gemas itu yang akan membuatku semakin lembek.

"M-maaf…"

Oh, dia bilang maaf? Selalu saja begitu. Entah sudah berapa kata maaf yang telah ia sebarkan selama dia hidup.

"Tak apa, kau tak salah"

Tak lama kemudian kami telah sampai di tempat tujuan kami, tidak jauh, hanya Sai yang berlebihan. Lalu kami membeli apa tujuan kami dari awal. Hinata mengambil telur-telur itu dari penjualnya, dengan segera aku merebutnya, sebelum benih-benih tak bernyawa itu bercampur dengan tanah atau sekujur tubuh berbau amis.

Akhirnya kami pulang. kami berjalan dalam diam.

Dia menyempatkan untuk membeli es krim dan memakannya sambil jalan. Begitu fokusnya pada es krim itu, sampai ia berkali-kali tersandung sesuatu, untung jarakku dengan dia tak terlalu jauh hingga tanganku masih bisa menggapainya dan perjalanan terasa sedikit lebih lama.

Sesampainya di rumah Sai, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Tentu karena yang mengerjakan semuanya adalah dua orang yang paling dipercaya, dan sisanya, aku dan gadis bernama Hinata ini hanya menganggur.

_:._

_.:_

_:._

Hari senin, hari dilaksanakannya praktik memasak itu, dan Hari dipergikannya Sai. Yah, seperti yang saya ceritakan bahwa : Sai minggu depan mendapat tugas dari sang pemimpin untuk ke Barat, dan minggu depan adalah hari ini.

"B-bagaimana ini..."

"Nona Hinacchi jaga diri, yah" kata Sai sambil menggosok puncak kepala Hinata.

"T-tapi..."

"Tenang saja Nona pasti bisa, berjuanglah!daah"

Sai pergi.

Hinata sendiri.

"Aaa~"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Gadis malang itu sedang duduk sendiri di pojok kelas, menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, meratapi nasibnya.

"Mrs. Anko sedang tidak dapat masuk kelas hari ini, jadi saya akan menggantikannya" Kata seorang pria berambut abu-abu di bagian depan kelas.

"Kenapa, Kabuto-san?" Tanya salah seorang murid di kelas itu.

"Manakutahu, komplikasi lidah mungkin. Jadi hari ini materinya..." Pria yang masih magang itu membuka notenya "Memasak menu makan malam lengkap?ini kelas seni,bukan? Yasudahlah, silahkan persiapkan keperluannya" lanjutnya.

Para murid pun menyiapkan keperluannya masing-masing. Kecuali dua murid, tapi tenang saja ada yang mengatasinya masing-masing.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?ayo bantu kami _preparing_" ceilah, Haruno Sakura sedang _keminggris._

"Ah! I-iya…" Dan murid yang sedang tidak melakukan persiapan berkurang satu.

Lalu satu lagi, sedang mengunyah kripik kentang(s)nya dengan khidmat. Dan yang turun tangan adalah si guru sementara Kabuto. Pria yang memakai kacamata mirip kacamatanya mas Harry Potter itu menuangkan suatu cairan mencurigakan kedalam bungkusan kripik milik Chouji….

dan….bimsalabim jadi apa prok-prok-prok, dibantu yaa….dan hupla! Keluar kelinci dari bungkusan itu. Aah…tapi Kabuto bukanlah Pak T*rno, jadi yang terjadi adalah keluar asap berwarna tidak jelas pula,dan Chouji pingsan.

Seluruh makhluk yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

Kabuto tidak bergerak dan mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan.

Dan para murid melanjutkan acara _preparing_nya.

Selang beberapa menit mereka mulai memasak.

"Kalian harusselalu ingat kata seorang chef ternama yaitu _Science Behind Cooking_ dan Ikuti semangat membara Mao Shin Ryu di _Cooking Master Boy_ saat memasak" Kabuto memberi wejangan di sela-sela memasak.

Menit berganti jam, acara masak-memasak berganti acara cicip-mencicip. Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Kabuto menteteskan cairan Biuret, Benedit dan cairan lain yang tidak jelas untuk mengukur gizi dari makanan ke beberapa sampel masakan dari masing-masing kelompok. Serta ia menuangkan metil merah, metil jingga, dan metil biru untuk mengukur PH, eh itu tidak perlu.

Dan masakan terbaik adalah dari (tentusaja) kelompoknya Sakura, Gaara,dan Hinata, meskipun kelompok tersebut terdiri dari satu gadis cerwet tapi 'berprestasi', satu pria yang 'ogah-ogahan' tapi bisa diandalkan dan satu gadis pendiam yang tak bisa apa-apa. Serta satu kelompok lagi, -oh ternyata ada dua yang menang- yaitu kelompoknya Ten-ten, Rock Lee, dan dua NPC. Ternyata Kabuto adalah penikmat _Chinesse Food_.

Jika ada yang terbaik, pastilah ada yang terburuk. Yaitu kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang pecinta hewan, Kiba dan Shino, seorang penyayang tumbuhan, Yamato, serta untungnya ada seorang yang tidak punya kecintaan pada hewan maupun tumbuhan, bahkan ia punya kecintaan pada makanan.

"Hey!aku mau protes! Kenapa kelompokku terpuruk? Tentusaja karena aku dan Shino tidak dapat membunuh binatang!Yamato tak dapat melakukan hal yang buruk kepada tumbuhan!satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan adalah Chouji, dan dia sedang terkapar saat ini!" Kiba sedang melakukan_ freak_ sambil menusuk-nusuk hidung Kabuto dengan telunjuknya yang punya kuku cukup panjang.

"Itu salahnya sendiri" Kabuto menjawabnya kalem.

"APA KATAMUU!"

Yamato memeluk Kiba dari belakang.

Kiba menoleh pada pria yang memeluknya dari belakang, dan bersiap mengatakan "_Are You…?" _ala Otonashi di _Angle Beats!. _Yang bermakna majemuk.

Tapi Yamato cepat-cepat menempis "Tenang saja aku bukan _yaoi_. Tenanglah toh nilai ini tidak begitu berpengaruh"

"Ini masuk nilai Praktek plus nilai Proyek, sangat berpengaruh, jika tidak lulus, kalian harus mengulanginya, atau tinggal kelas" Kabuto mengkoreksi.

Lengkap satu kelompok di buat terkapar oleh Kabuto. Kecuali satu orang yang kini asik memainkan –koreksi main dengan serangga(s) yang tercinta.

:.

.:

Tak usah lama-lama, Bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

Hinata sekarang membuka lokerya, barang-barang miliknya tak ada, dan buruknya digantikan oleh sampah-sampah yang berbau busuk. Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat. Dan mendesah "Kenapa ini terjadi lagi…". Di dalam loker tersebut juga tersemat tulisan 'Terima ini, gadis SAMPAH'.

Hinata mulai pusing. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan sebuah tong sampah yang cukup besar di sebelah pntu keluar. Ia membuka dan melihatnya, ternyata benar dugaannya, seluruh benda di dalam tong sampah itu tadinya berada di dalam lokernya. Hinata terisak. Ia menukar ulang barang-barang tersebut, dan membersihkan lokernya dengan sweater yang dikenakannya.

Pertanyaan mulai datang, apa Hinata sendirian? Hinata ketiduran di kelas, sekolah sudah sepi, bahkan para guru sudah pulang. Ia dibangunkan oleh seorang Janitor dari Gedung lain di sekolah itu, dan herannya, Janitor tersebut biasanya hanya ditugaskan untuk mematikan listrik pusat dan mengunci pintu depan.

Saat Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih pada om janitor, om janitor tersebut tidak menerima ucapan terimakasih dari Hinata melainkan berkata bahwa Hinata harusnya bukan berterimakasih padanya, tapi kepada seseorang yang memberitahunya bahwa ada siswi yang masih di dalam dan menyuruhnya membangunkan siswi tersebut. Dan saat Hinata bertanya siapa itu, om janitor hanya menjawab bahwa orang tersebut adalah salah seoarng siswa yang seangkatan dengan Hinata, karena memakai dasi yang berwarna sama. Hinata merasa belum jelas dan hendak melontarkan pertanyaan lain, namun om itu telah pergi.

Lalu siapa yang memberitahunya bahwa ada salah seorang murid yang tidak cukup disukai ini?well biarkan Hinata dan pembaca penasaran.

Hinata selesai dengan urusannya dan pulang sambil menahan tangis, meski sudah terisak.

:.

.:

:.

Pagi yang tidak begitu cerah datang.

Pria Bernama Sabaku no Gaara sedang menikmati kopi paginya sambil memandang atau lebih tepatnya menunggu sesuatu di luar jendela.

Sebuah rumah sederhana di seberang sana 'mengeluarkan' sesosok manusia memakai seragam sekolah kedodoran, kacamata tebal yang retak.

"Cih! Pasti terlambat" lalu kenapa kau menunggunya, tuan Gaaraaa?. Well itu kalimat yang biasanya dari Sai, berhubung Sai tidak ada, jadi diganti sama author saja.

Gaara turun, keluar dari apartemennya dan mengikuti Hinata yang malang itu dari kejauhan. Agar tak ketahuan.

Hinata dengan langkah _gontai-_nya berkali-kali hampir mati, oh lebay sekali. Dan Gaara gatal ingin menggeretnya agar cepat sampai tujuan tanpa ada masalah yang menimpa. Itu namanya mencegah masalah dengan masalah. Tapi Gaara mengurungkan niatnya, karena ia sedang menguntit.

Selang beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Gaara sempat berfikiran bahwa Hinata sakti, sebab dengan waktu yang benar-benar mepet, bisa sampai beberapa menit sebelum bel tanda masuk.

Saat berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya, Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya , mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan poni(s)nya yang panjang, berharap agar tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Namun sayang, apes bagi Hinata. Ada sekelompok siswi modis yang mengganti stabilo dengan lipstik, buku dengan cermin, bolpen dengan _eyeliner, _seperti yang di filmnya mbak _barbie _yang punya ketergantungan pada buku _diary-_nya, menubruk Hinata.

"Aiih! Bajuku kena si gadis sampah! Harus beli yang baru ini." kata salah seorang siswi yang berada di barisan paling depan sambil menebas-nebas pakaiannya, diikuti dengan tawa dari teman temannya.

"Sabar, yah hahahaha" salah satu temannya berkomentar.

"M-maaf..." Hinata meminta maaf, meski percuma.

"Eh, si gadis sampah ini sendirian lhoo"

"Mana _bodyguard-_mu? Sudah mati? Atau tak kuat menahan jijik padamu?" tekan siswi yang tadi menabarknya.

"lihat! Dia bisa berjalan sendiri. Hahaha" timpal temannya yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat apakah ia bisa berdiri sendiri" lalu wanita itu mendorong Hinata sampai terjatuh dan pergi meninggalkannya sambil tertawa dengan nada 'kemenangan'.

Bagaimana dengan manusia yang berada di sekitarnya? ada yang melihat dengan wajah jijik, kasihan, menahan tawa, dan sebagian besar pura-pura tidak lihat. Seperti pria yang menguntitnya, Gaara.

.:.

"Hari ini kalian bertambah satu" eh, maksudnya?muridnya kali yang bertambah satu. "Semua butuh keseimbangan, jika ada yang keluar, harus ada yang masuk. Dan inilah dia!" Guru itu penuh dengan semangat pembawa acara sirkus.

Dan diikuti oleh semangat sang singa sirkus "Terimakasih Guru Gai! Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto yang akan menjadi penguasa kalian!hahahaha" Kini Naruto mempunyai semangat yang sama dengan Guru Gai dan Rock Lee, tapi ia tak mengubah rambut jabriknya menjadi seperti tempurung yang mengkilap dan memakai baju ketat, karena dilarang oleh guru privatnya.

"Nah, Naruto kamu duduk di bangku kosong di sana" Gai menunjuk salah satu bangku yang tadinya tempatnya Sai.

Naruto mengkerut kecewa. Namun setelah melihat ada Sakura didepannya, ia langsung semangat. "BAIK!".

Ia berjalan dengan kepedean tingkat dewa. Melihat orang yang dikenalnya sebagai partner, Gaara, Naruto langsung menyapanya sambil tepe-tepe ke Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tapi naas, Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan datar?pasti.

Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi tingkat semangatnya dan langsung menuju bangku yang masih kosong itu.

"Perkenalkan aku Naruto, mohon bantuannya" Naruto memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Hi-hinata"

"Seperti pernah tau"

"S-semua bilang begitu"

-..-

Waktu istirahat...

"Gaara..."

Oh, _poor Gaara._ Bak keluar dari kandang singa, masuk ke mulut buaya. Terbebas dari Sai sekarang ada Naruto yang datang.

"Gaara..."

Gaara tak berkutik.

"Gaara..." sekarang dengan sedikit rangsangan fisik.

"Apa?" Gaara mulai terusik.

"Tukar posisi duduk, yuk?" Naruto memasang _puppy eyes _andalannya.

Gaara menatap sarkastik.

Naruto masih dengan _puppy eyes _yang kini bertambah level. "Ayolaah, nanti kalau dapat misi aku .." Naruto merayu.

Sarkastik Gaara menjadi _death glare._

Tau akan lamarannya yang ditolak mentah-mentah, Naruto melanjarkan jurus lain "Aku traktir di Ramen Ichiraku, deeh".

Gaara beranjak dari bangkunya sambil membawa barang-barangnya dan dilanjutkan dengan menduduki kursi tepat di sebelah Hinata.

Naruto memasang gaya pemain sepak bola yang telah berhasil membobol gawang lawan.

Bukan karena Gaara begitu sukanya pada ramen yang dijanjikan atau tak punya cukup uang untuk membelinya tapi karena Gaara tipikal orang yang tidak suka ramai.

Hinata memasang wajah kecewa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara padanya.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala gemetarannya sambil menambah bumbu yang warnanya pedas.

'oh, apakah semua Hinata menyukai Naruto?aku tak habis pikir akan jalan pikirannya ini author' Gaara membatin. Sebenarnya Gaara dan Author punya ikatan batin hingga dapat saling mengirimkan telepati. Huh! Tentu saja karena dia orang yang sama -tenang saja kali ini bukan telepati-.

Sepanjang kelas Hinata selalu memandangi Naruto yang berada didepannya dengan kagum dan berseri-seri. Sedangkan Gaara diluar cuek, didalam...begitulah.

"Mananya yang kau sukai?"

"Eh?" Hinata bingung.

Gaara menoleh sebentar ke Naruto.

_Blush _

"K-kau tah-"

"Tentu saja" Gaara memotongnya.

_Tek-TekK-Tiiiiing_

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi -eh, ganti lagi?-

menyelamatkan Hinata dari terkaman Gaara. Dan Gaara menyelamatkan Hinata dari 'ketiduran' lagi...ups keceplosan, maafkan yah Gaara, author tidak lagi telepati sama Hinata kok.

Hinata cepat-cepat keluar.

Saat sampai di koridor tempat lokernya berada, ia melihat ada sekumpulan siswi yang berbeda dari yang membullynya tadi pagi melakukan hal yang 'pasti' buruk pada loker Hinata.

Mengetahui bahwa sang pemilik loker datang lebih awal dan memergoki kegiatannya, para siswi itu menyingkir sambil ber-_evil laugh _ria.

Untung saja Hinata datang sedikit lebih cepat dan sebagian besar barang-barangnya tidak berada dalam loker tersebut. Meskipun begitu Hinata tetaplah terluka.

:.

.:

:.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Hinata tetaplah menjadi pihak yang tersiksa. Hinata yang selalu menjadi korban _Bullying. _Hinata yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hinata yang lokernya selalu kotor. Hinata yang selalu menjadi kambing hitam. Hinata yang selalu di cuekin Gaara, meskipun tidak. Hinata yang harus tinggal sendirian. Hinata yang harus panik saat ayam-ayam kesayangannya hilang dan neneknya masak mie ayam spesial. Hinata yang tidak di kasih Or*o sama dek Af*ka. Hinata yang galau diputusin pacarnya gara-gara SMS gak pernah, telpon gak pernah karna tak punga pulsa. Hinata yang nyari 1000 mawar buat m*rwan. Hinata yang gagal nyalonkan diri jadi ketua DPR. Hinata yang mencari mamanya dan di malam yang sangat dingin teringat mama, walaupun kesepian Hinata tetap gembira, mama, mama... Dan lima puluh persen dari pernyataan itu adalah bualan author saja.

-..-

Hinata dengan langkah _gontai-_nya pulang dari sekolah. Saat melihat rumahnya, ia langsung berlari dan berlut di depang bangkai korban kebakaran yang disini adalah rumahnya.

Tak percaya, itulah yang dirasakan wanita itu. Sangking tak percaya akan takdir yang ada, airmatanya tertahan.

Dia meringkuk sekarang.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hinata"

:.

.:

:.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Mohon maaf karena abdetnya lama, maklum semakin hari, semakin banyak kendala. Dan saatnya tanya-jawabbbbbb!<strong>

Q : itu apartemen gaara punyanya sendiri kah?

A : Iya dong, Gaara gituloh.

Q : makan apa sih? Otaknya bisa plesetan gitu?Atau karena banyak kepeleset?

A : tenang, saya sama dengan belalang kupu-kupu, siang makan nasi kalau malam minum susu. Lalu waktu kecil saya sering kesetrum bukan kepeleset.

Q : gaara mo ngapain tuh, status hina ketahuan kagak y?

A : Pasti. Tapi nanti dulu :D

**Okey, akhir kata terimakasih.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kritik, Saran, Flame, Penasaran?<strong>

**Review (y)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jika anda menyukai cerita saya, terimakasih. Karena normal sudah jarang dan terlihat tidak umum/ aneh saat ini.**

**Jadi, nikmatilah**

* * *

><p><strong>Genre : Romance, Parody(?), and little bit Ecchi.<strong>

**Warning : Mistypo, OOC+, and other errors.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi. Kesamaan Nama sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Orang atau kelompok sesungguhnya.<strong>

* * *

><p>۞ <strong>Behind Vendetta <strong>۞

Hari yang melelahkan, ternyata menjalani kehidupan normal itu lebih berat dari pada kehidupanku yang diforsir oleh latihan.

Aku merebahkan diriku pada kasur yang menemaniku setiap malam. Mencurahkan seluruh kepenatanku padanya, maafkan aku kasurku, dan itu terdengar seperti sebuah judul lagu atau sinetron. Nyaman. Namun kenyamanan ini akan sempurna jika tidak ada yang mengganggu, seperti ponsel yang sejak tadi ini terus bergetar menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Andaikan itu tak terjadi, mungkin aku sudah menciptakan lagu dengan judul 'Maafkan Aku, Kasurku'. Tapi, apa daya.

Aku sudah cukup muak. Aku mencoba menghilangkan getaran itu dengan menempelkan ibu jariku pada tulisan _'Answer' _berwarna hijau pada layar ponselku. Aku tak memilih _'Reject' _karena aku tahu, jika aku menyentuh itu pasti orang sialan ini akan mengulanginya, berkali-kali. Jadi, apa daya (lagi).

"Hey! Gaara-chan! Darimana saja kau, tidak mengangkat telfonku?"

Aku tahu kalau orang di seberang sana adalah Sai, meskipun ia telah sukses meniru vokal dan intonasi Mrs. Tsunade, tapi ia lupa menghilangkan embel-embel _'-chan' , _dasar. Lagipula wanita itu mana mungkin bicara seperti itu padaku, mana berani dia.

Hening.

"Gaara-chan?" oh, dia kembali ke suara asalnya.

"Apa?"

"Coba lihat keluar jendela, deh?"

Aku mengikutinya, melihat keluar jendela yang ada di belakangku. Di sebrang sana nampak bangkai -sepertinya- rumah dan seorang wanita yang aku kenal meringkuk di depannya.

"Apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau tak kasihan padanya?"

Aku tak menjawabnya.

"Ayolah, bagaimana bisa kau tidak membantu seorang gadis yag dilanda bencana secara berturut-turut"

"Lalu kenapa kau membakarnya?" tanyaku sarkastik.

"Bukan aku bodoh!"

Cih! beraninya dia.

"Sip, terimakasih Gaara-chan"

_tut-tut-tut._

Panggilannya diputus.

,

Dan entah angin apa yang membawaku berdiri di belakang gadis yang pasti sedang bersedih ini. _~aangin, bawaalah...~ _oh, mungkin jika aku mengenakan _sunglass _hitam, dengan sedikit janggut dan mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam, mungkin akan banyak infotain indonesia yang mengerubuniku(?)

"Hinata"

Jujur itu kali pertama aku memanggilnya dengan menyebutkan kombinasi enam huruf yang merupakan namanya, agak sedikit canggung. Aku langsung memanggil nama depannya karna hanya itu panggilan untuknya yang kutahu dan kumau, mana mungkin aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang biasa Sai lakukan. _Well, _kenapa aku tak memanggil nama belakangnya sebagai formalitas? Tentu saja karena aku tak tau, bahkan nama belakang Sai aku tak tahu. Masa bodoh.

-Kenapa kau tak memanggilnya dengan kata ganti orang kedua, atau 'hei'?-

Hei! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang!ukh, sudahlah.

Dia terkesiap, kaget pasti. Memutar kepalanya yang gemetaran untuk melihatku.

"Ambilah barang-barangmu yang masih bisa dipakai..." aku menggantungkan kalimatku.

Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu, dia sungguh, sial!.

"Cepatlah!" perintahku. Aku naikkan nadaku agar ia tak terus-terusan menatapku seperti itu.

Pundaknya sedikit naik dan mengedipkan kelopak matanya dengan cepat. Lalu ia berdiri dan melakukan apa yang telah kukatakan.

Ia berjalan dan memilah-milah barang secara tergesa-gesa.

5 menit.

10 menit..

30 menit...

Oh, ayolah, untuk apa aku membuang waktuku untuk berdiri. Untuk diam. Untuk menunggunya(?). Untuk DIA.

Aku tak dilahirkan dengan kelebihan 'PP' yang disini adalah _'Patience Points' _bukan batasan untuk melancarkan jurus yang biasanya di game-game RPG. Ohh, ini author kebanyakan main gamenya Pokemon.

Akhirnya aku menghampirinya. Dan, dia berbalik sambil membawa tas yang ukurannya medium, mungkin.

"U'um...hanya ini yang tersisa..."

Aku hanya memperhatikannya.

"I-ini pakaian yang aku bawa s-saat piknik b-bulan lalu." jelasnya.

Bulan lalu? memang tidak dicuci?. Ah, masa bodoh. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku meraih pergelangan tangannya, dan menyeretnya ke apartemenku. Dia sepertinya kesusahan untuk jalan. Setidaknya aku sudah berbaik hati mau membantunya.

.AP.

"Kau untuk sementara, tinggallah di situ" Gaara mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada pintu di sebelah barat pintu masuk apartamennya.

Hinata sudah pernah kemari sebelumnya, tapi ia hanya tau bahwa yang ditunjuk Gaara itu -sepertinya- kamar pemilik apartemen itu.

Hinata hanya diam, nyawanya belum lengkap ia kumpulkan.

Gaara berdecak. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu. "Silahkan masuk nona". Ohh...sayangnya dengan nada sebal yang sarkastis.

Hinata masih diam -sibuk mengumpulkan nyawanya-.

"Oh, ayolah. Tidak akan ada hal yang buruk.." sepertinya Gaara masih punya _Patience Point._ Kalau sudah habis, dan juga sedang kehabisan _PPup _, Gaara pasti sudah megeluarkan Gadis malang itu lewat berandanya, mengingat itu ada di lantai 3.

Gaara menghela nafas "...percayalah padaku"

Hinata tersen-maaf, terhiraukan oleh kata-kata yang disusun Gaara tersebut dan secara ajaib nyawanya tersusun di tempat asalnya.

"O'oh, maaf..." dia menunduk, menyeret kaki dan tasnya masuk -ke tempat yang yang ditunjuk Gaara.

"Setelah itu mandilah, dan tenangkan pikiranmu"

lalu Gaara duduk di sofa depan Televisinya, mengaktifkan prabot elektronik tersebut. Hm, mau nonton apa? DVD 'pria dewasa' yang ditinggalkan saudaranya, Kankurou dengan alasan 'demi kelancaran masa depan Gaara dalam _piip, piiip, _dan_ piiiip _' dan wajah yang penuh dengan ambigu. Tidak, mengingat ada Hinata dan Gaara tidak begitu suka dengan yang seperti itu, karena menurutnya lebih baik langsung melakukannya, poor Gaara, kau bahkan belum pernah punya pacar, perasaanmu pada Hyuuga saja hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi tenang saja Gaara itu termasuk tipe _jomblo cycli__cal_ .

Lalu Gaara mau nonton apa? Anpaman? saint seiya? Ninja Hatori? Atau minky momo? Yang pasti adalah siaran berita, ingat profesi Gaara. Lagipula malam-malam tak ada siaran 'Solusi keluarga sakinah, mama dan a'a, curhat dooong' eh, mama D*deh kalo malem suka nongol di fictnya orang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata keluar, mengikuti titah Gaara, mandi.

Gaara hanya diam, memikirkan sesuatu. Mengintip?pasti, Gaara adalah pria normal. Tapi karena ini Gaara, jadi itu hanya disimpan di otak saja.

... Cukup lama ...

Hinata keluar.

Melihat wajah Hinata lebih parah dari 'hidup segan, mati tak mau'. Ohh...Hinata bagai domba yang kesasar. Insting 'penggembala' Gaara terpacu.

"Hey, ayolah. Jangan seperti itu" Gaara paling lemah sama yang beginian.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi masih tetap memurungkan wajahnya.

Diam.

Gaara tak tahan. Namun tenang saja 'sesuatu' dalam dirinya masih tertahan.

Gaara beranjak dari duduknya. Menghadap Hinata. Begitu dekat. Mengangkat dagu Hinata hingga mendongak dan berpandangan langsung dengannya.

Menyedihkan.

"Sekarang akan jadi masa lalu... Tenanglah"

Tangis yang sedaritadi tertahan, berhamburan keluar.

Hinata menempelkan wajahnya ke dada bidang pria di hadapannya, meminta perlindungan.

"Lebih dalam lagi, lebih dalam lagi, sekarang anda masuk ke alam bawah sadar anda." om R*mi R*fael ngapain ikut-ikut, jangan dihipnotis, udah syuting iklan lampu dulu sana.

"...I-ini s-ssemua terlalu berat...k-kkenapa tuhan be-bbegitu... m-membenciku...a-aku s-ssalah apaa...huueee" _Hinata increasing the gagap mode _dan pemecahan tangisnya_._

Gaara tersentuh, tentu saja karena menempel, tapi bukan itu maksud saya. Ia merengkuh tubuh rapuh Hinata dan berterimakasih pada author. Karena ini kali pertamanya memeluk seorang manusia, bahkan ibunya sendiri tak pernah dipeluknya, paling cuma guling saja yang selama ini sebagai korban Gaara untuk melampiaskan hasratnya. Poor, Gaara.

'Menangislah yang puas' batin Gaara. Ini Gaara yang salah atau gimana? Kalau ada yang nangis harusnya kan di puk-puk, terus di cup-cup, entahlah.

Hinata menumpahkan seluruh emosinya, hingga beberapa jam berlalu dengan posisi yang saling menguntungkan.

Cukup melelahkan bagi Hinata, hingga membuatnya tertidur -ehm, dipelukan Gaara.

Gaara yang menyadarinya langsung mengangkat Hinata, membawanya ke satu-satunya kamar-di-apartemen-Gaara-yang-ternyata-adalah-kamarnya-dan-saat-ini-terpaksa-menjadi-tempat-menaruh-Hinata. Lalu tuan panda ini harus tidur dimana? Ohh, ini adalah Gaara yang biasa tidur dengan alas bumi dan atap langit. Tapi, tidak sampai seekstrim itu. Lagipula dia bisa tidur di sofa depan tipi yang cukup nyaman, toh untuk apa Gaara membeli apartemen ini.

Yah, meskipun Gaara telah bersikap _heroic, _tapi anda ingat, tadinya Hinata nangis, wajahnya ditempelkan ke dada Gaara, lalu ketiduran, Gaara mengangkatnya, ada benda yang tadinya berada di wajah Hinata terjatuh, Gaara tak tau, dan... _prek... _Ups, apa itu ya?

Dan yang benar saja, tubuh Hinata cukup ringan, bahkan sangat ringan untuk ukuran Hinata yang terlihat 'besar' dan suka makan dengan porsi yang 'besar' pula.

Tangan Pria yang menggendongnya kini jadi merinding, mengingat dia tak pernah menggendong Gadis dengan model _bridal _begini, dan beberapa rangsangan syaraf yang berada di bagian kulit epidermis tangan Gaara yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit paha Hinata yang terbuka karena roknya tersingkap yang begitu 'lembut', mengirim ke otak hingga Membuat wajah pria itu sedikit panas.

Hati-hati kepalanya Hinata nanti kejedot pinggirannya pintu kayak di drama-drama komedi jadul. _well yeah, _fict ini romansa parodi, jadi tak ada kejadian seperti itu, kalau ada juga disengaja.

Lalu Gaara menaruh manusia yang digendongnya ke kasur ukuran medium yang tersedia di kamar itu. Tenang saja, Gaara tidak akan mengikuti salah satu lagu _reggae _dari alm. 'mbah' yang rambutnya 'gimbal', jadi Gaara langsung menggendongnya ke tujuan utama, bukan kemana-mana.

Karena tekanan Grafitasi, pakaian berbahan tipis dan cukup berat yang dikenakan Hinata menempel ke tubuh pemakainya dan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh Hinata. Dan Gaara mulai berfikir bahwa 'Nutrisi dari sebagian besar makanannya berkumpul di -situ-'.

Sebagai pria normal, Gaara mulai berfikir yang aneh-aneh, dan membuat semakin panas wajahnya hingga semburat merah bersemu di bagian wajah, daun telinga, dan ujung jemarinya, tubuhnya merinding sendiri meski gak lagi digodain sama mbak kunthi atau digerayagi 'sesuatu'. Gaara menaruh telapak tangannya di bagian wajahnya dengan gaya orang frustasi mikir uang sekolah anak-anaknya, isterinya minggat, dan neneknya terus-terusan ketawa dengan suara hidung ala Squidw*rd. Sayangnya Gaara yang lagi _blushing _karena _pherombon _yang dipancarkan Hinata memang terlihat seperti perumpamaan yang saya ketikkan di atas.

Dan karena Gaara tak ingin merepotkan author untuk mengubah rate fict ini menjadi 'M', dia bergegas menata selimut di atas tubuh gadis itu dan keluar dari kamar tersebut dan...menghela nafas lega.

:.

.:

"Eengh..."

'Pusiing, sepertinya anemiaku kumat.'

'Terang sekali, jam berapa sih? Dimana jamnya?' Hinata menoleh ke sisi kanannya. 'ah, masih jam empat'

'Eng, kenapa jamku berubah jadi hitam?' haha, bingung dia.

'Emn, ini selimut siapa?' Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. 'kenapa catnya berbeda?'

Menyadari sesuatu, ia terduduk... 'INI DIMANA?'

"Engh..." ia mengerang lagi. Menunduk, megatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah, mengumpulkan ingatan-ingatannya yang masih tak karuan karena _hangover._

Hinata yang malang, baca aja _scene_ sebelum ini. "oh, iyaya!".

.:.

"Eng, S-sabaku-san..."

Tak ada respon.

"Sabaku-san..." Hinata sedikit menaikkan suaranya, berharap mendapat perharian dari pria yang sedang menikmati kopi panginya.

"Saba...err, G-gaara-san"

"Apa?"

"A-anoo..."

"Duduklah" menyodorkan cangkir berisi espresso fuu~ll cree~am, alay banget.

Hening.

"U'umn...Gaara-san..." kalimatnya menggantung, dan untuk formalitas yang bertahun-tahun diajarkan oleh ayahnya untuk selalu menatap lawan bicaranya, Hinata sedikit mendongak untuk melihat pria di hadapannya.

Gaara menatap balik dengan diam, mengijinkan Hinata untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, sekaligus menikmati paras Hinata yang baru bangun dan tertempa cahaya matahari pagi, bukan matahari mall.

"Engh...s-sebenarnya, s-seragam yang aku pakai kemarin...i-itu terakhir...j-jadi..." Hinata menjelaskan dengan segala kegugupan yang menyelimuti, meskipun tidak jelas.

"Hm" Sepertinya 'si merah' ini mengerti.

"S-satu lagi...a-aku tak m-menemukan kacamataku...a-apa Gaara-san tahu?"

O'ow...

Gaara hanya bergidik dan karena ini Gaara, jadi hanya diam.

Mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya "Masih ada waktu".

Kini Hinata yang kebingungan.

Gaara mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, Gaar, tumben nelpon, jam segini pula, sebenarnya aku masih mengantuk ini, semalam aku ada job, dan sekarang lagi enak-enak tidur malah ditelfon, memang ada apa?" Wanita di ujung sana menjawab panggilan Gaara, dengan cerewet.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu" jawab Gaara dengan segala kehematan yang ada.

"Eh?"

"Datanglah Kerumahku"

"Hah?kau pikir jam berapa ini? Akupun harus sekolah, belum beranjak dari 'kasurku yang malang'. Memang ada apa?"Andaikan Gaara masih ingat tiga kata yang di dalam tanda kutib.

"Buatkan baju"

"Ah, itu gampang, nanti sore aja"

"Sekarang"

"Kenapa sih? lagipula aku sudah punya ukuranmu"

"Bukan untukku"

"Lalu untuk siapa?"

"..."

"Cewek, cowok?"

"..." itu artinya pilihan yang pertama...dan sambungannya terputus, dan...

_Ting-Tong-Ting-Tong._

Gaara membuka pintunya.

Tampak seorang Gadis berseragam sekolah yang mempunyai rambut blonde panjang dan emo "Ohayou, Gaara. Jadi mana Cewekmu?"

Gaara mempersilahkan Gadis yang ternyata adalah orang yang sama yang Gaara telpon barusan. Eh, Tapi cepet banget (?).

Gadis itu langsung ngeluyur masuk, celingak-celinguk, dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Waah! Jadi ini yah! Cantiknyaa! Tipemu banget, Gaar!" Mulai nyerocos."Perkenalkan, aku Ino Yamanaka dari divisi 6, pemilik butik yang terkenal di distrik ini, dan aku anak buahnya Gaara..." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan tanpa semangat seperti sebelumnya "...tapi tenang saja, aku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai bos, hahaha" oh, semangatnya kembali, bung.

Ino lupa akan _Death Glare _Gaara yang mematikan.

"A-aku Hinata" . Hinata malu, pasti.

"Hm...seperti pernah tau..." Ino mereka-reka.

Hinata mulai bingung.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" Ino mulai berlagak seperti guru BK.

Hinata lega. Tapi bukan karena habis kentut atau sembelitnya akhirnya sembuh.

"Buatkan dia baju, seragam, yang sama sepertimu" jelas Gaara.

"Tunggu dulu, _let me assimilate..._" mulai deh keminggris. "Kau menyuruhku membuatkan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku? Yang aku pakai sekarang?"

Gaara dan Hinata mengangguk serempak, mulai ada _chemistry, _yah...tapi Hinata tak begitu suka pelajaran Kimia, soalnya gak penting, orang loncat dari atas gedung aja harus dihitung berapa waktu yang digunakan untuk orang itu sampai di permukaan tanah, jika diketahui tekanan grafitasi dan besarnya sudut antara orang tersebut dengan tembok, _well, _bagaimana jika ada kamen rider atau suparman yang nolongin. Dan _well _lagi, meskipun sama gak pentingnya, uraian diatas itu biasanya keluar di soal fisika, bukan kimia.

Dan marilah kemari hey, hey, hey, hey...kita kembali ke Tekapee.

"Jadi dia akan bersekolah di tempat kita?" dasar Ino-Ino girang.

"Bukan begitu Yamanaka-san, sebenarnya saya sudah lama bersekolah di sana, bahkan sekelas, dan karena suatu hal, seragam saya yang tersisa hanya satu, dan sudah kotor" Jelas Hinata, dan satu hal yang membuat Gaara heran, yaitu kenapa dia bisa bicara panjang lebar selancar itu? Apakah dia titisannya A'a G*m? Tapi orang itu masih hidup, ataukah sebenarnya dia adalah atlet selancar? Yah, biarkan itu jadi rahasia dapurnya.

Mulut _sexy _Ino membentuk lingkaran besar, diberi siku, diberi siku, jadi dakochan. "Ooo...pantas kok pernah tau".

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi aku tak punya kainnya, hmn...Bagaimana kalau kau pakai seragamku dulu?nanti tinggal ganti _name tag _sama kelasnya saja" Lampu apartemen Gaara mati karena tekanan listriknya tak kuat menahan lampu yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepala Ino. "Setelah itu, aku buatkan untukmu".

"Ta..tapi, apakah muat?"

"Aah! Jahat! Gaar, dia mencelakuu.." Ino, mencoba berlindung ke Gaara, namun Gaara menghindarinya dengan sukses.

"Bu-bukan begitu, badan Yamanaka-san kan ramping, s-sedangkan aku..." Hinata mencoba meluruskan.

"Sudah kita coba dulu"

Dan, mereka bertiga pergi ke rumah Ino yang ternyata cukup jauh dan ternyata -lagi- orangtuanya membuka toko bunga di rumahnya.

.:

:.

.:

"Aa~h, kawaii, kawaii." Jika emotikon dan layarnya di rotate 90, wajah ino sudah menjadi -begini- 'X3'. "Foto dulu yaah?"

_Jepret-jepret-jepret._

"Anoo...Yamanaka-san.."

Yang dipanggil tidak memberikan respon.

"Yamanaka-san" Hinata mulai bingung.

Tetap tak ada respon.

Hinata mulai memutar otaknya. Sepertinya ini kejadian pernah dialami Hinata.

"U'umn, I-ino-s..."

"Chan! Panggil aku Ino-chan, oke?"

"T-tapi..."

"Jadi, ada apa Hina-chan atau Hime-chi"

Hinata blushing. "Anoo...sebaiknya aku pakai bajuku saja.."

"Aah, Gaar dia bilang bajuku jeleek"

"B-bukan...sepertinya roknya terlalu pendek, dan aku takut akan merusak kancing kemeja ini.."

"Hmn, memang ukuran dadamu melebihi dadaku. Jujur saja aku sedikit iri, memang ukuran berapa sih?"

Dan, _Grep _Ino memegang 'aset' milik Hinata, untuk sekedar mengukur dan membandingkan dengan miliknya. Dan ingat, disini bukan hanya ada dua orang gadis dan ini bukanlah forum para wanita. Jadi yang blushing bukan hanya Hinata, tapi ada pemuda bertatto 'Ai' yang kini berbalik karena ada sedikit daarah muuda~, darahnya para remajaa~, yang... dari hidung mancungnya.

"Tenang sajo laah, kau kan pakai blazer" Ino mulai memainkan aksen malaynya, karena cita-citanya ingin menjadi pengisi suara di Up*n-Ip*n atau di B*boboy. "Ayoolah, nak cepat berangkat nanti telaat, berpusing-pusing2 sajelaah~". "Oh, yang ini tak perluulaah, biarkan sajaa" Ino menarik ikat rambut Hinata. "Nah, begini lebih baik".

'Dan sekarang malah kelihatan seperti kuntilanak, untung aku tak punya lubang di punggung... oh, itu sundelbolong eh?' Batin Hinata.

.:

:.

.:

Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba bersembunyi dari berpasang-pasang alat indra yang disebut mata saat berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, berharap tak ada yang melihatnya. Namun naas, penampilannya kini sudah cukup menyita banyak perhatian.

Dan, apa yang ditakutinya datang, bukan, justru Hinata yang mendatanginya. Gerombolan siswi yang membentuk geng, bukan geng seanarkis seperti yang di koran-koran beberapa tahun yang lalu, bukan juga geng yang suka bilang 'Iiuh-iiuh, kamseupay' dan ingin _girlband_nya terkenal, yah meskipun mirip. Geng ini adalah gerombolan siswi yang punya hobi 'godain' Hinata, tapi 'godain' yang disini bukan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang(s) yang bingung untuk memilih kamar mandi yang tepat dan akurat.

Hinata menelan ludah yang keluar tanpa sadar, meskipun tak ada makanan yang menggoda iman. Jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat, karena gerombolan itu juga berjalan mendekat padanya. Keringat dingin mulai menguar. Hinata merapalkan seluruh mantra yang dia tahu, meskipun itu mantra melucuti yang dia kenal dari salah satu manga favoritnya tentang seorang N*gi, anak berumur 10 tahun yang harus menjadi guru di SMP dimana banyak adegan-adegan berbahaya dalam tanda kutip. Derap jantung yang semakin keras...dan bersambung(?), belum.

"Ohayou, Gaara-kun!" serempak para Gadis itu menyapa pria yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata dengan wajah-wajah mupeng, sok imut, dan kawan-kawan.

Hinata heran. 'Apakah mereka sudah taubat?' batinnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia naikkan sedikit pandangannya. Ahh, sayang presepsi Hinata luntur sudah, karena di momen selanjutnya yang dia dapatkan adalah tatapan horor dari siswi yang disinyalir adalah bos geng, dan tawaan jahat dari anggotanya.

Hinata baru sadar bahwa ia sekarang lagi berjalan bersama pria yang dikagumi oleh mereka-mereka, jadi wajar saja mereka tak ingin menampilkan sisi busuknya.

.:.

Pagi berlalu, siang terlewati. Tetap dengan berbagai macam pandangan yang menyerang Hinata akan perubahan fisiknya.

"Se-sepertinya Ino-chan..." tanya Hinata pada gadis di depannya yang sedang main ke kelasnya, dan duduk di _The poor _ bangkunya Naruto yang diputar kebelakang.

"_Yeah?_" jawab Ino yang lagi asyik gambar-gambar gak jelas di buku Hinata pakai krayon yang entah datang darimana.

"Sebaiknya nanti Ino-chan buatkan aku baju yang lebih longgar, yah? Habis-"

"Kenapa?" Tindas Ino mantab. "Kamu lebih cocok pakai yang seperti itu, bukannya lebih nyaman dan normal?"

Jleb! Kata 'normal' itu cukup mengusik Hinata. Pasalnya, selama ini Hinata sudah bersusah payah menjadi orang yang 'normal' meskipun saat ini, 'normal' sudah menjadi hal yang absurd.

"Tapi...aku tak suka jika mereka-mereka melihatku seperti itu.."

Hinata manusia yang diciptakan dengan tingkat kesensitifan yang cukup, hingga tahu bagaimana pandangan orang lain terhadapnya. Bukan Hinata yang hiperbola, karena memang cerita ini yang berlabihan, hingga beberapa orang yang melihatnya langsung 'bisik-bisik tetangga', ada yang melongo melihat perubahan Hinata, ada yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak enak dalam berbagai arti, dan ada pula yang menatapnya dengan tatappan nanar(?).

Ino mulai membuka mulutnya, mencoba membantah Hinata,

"Benar"

Namun sayang nasib baik tak mendukungnya. Karena ada sepasang suku kata yang terlontar dengan kalemnya dari pria muda yang disinyalir tadinya sedang berpura-pura bertautan dengan mimpinya, mengingat pria tersebut memiliki penyakit yang namanya insomnia. Tentu dia bukan keturunan dari salah satu suku di indonesia bernama suku Madura, yang suka pakai hitam-hitam -entah apa itu, _eyeliner _mungkin- di kelopak matanya(s).

Ino mengatupkan kembali kedua belah bibirnya. Dan tak sampai satu momen, seringaian jahil tersemat di wajahnya.

Gaara yang mengetahui arti seringaian itu dengan cepat menyambarnya "Bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan" dan jangan lupa menambahkan _Deathglare _yang mempunyai power 98, akurasi 100, dan spesial power _intimidate foe in the first battle _yang bakalan mengurangi _attack _dan_ deffense _lawan.

"Iyadeh, iya. Aku masih belum nikah… dan kawin" Ino nyerah dengan kalimat yang ambigu dan anehnya dimengerti oleh Gaara.

Sayangnya (lagi), saya tadi bilang bahwa tingkat kesensitifan Hinata itu cukup, jadi interaksi antara si merah dan si kuning barusan yang memiliki tingkat ke-ambiguan yang tinggi tak dapat dimengerti olehnya. Dan sialnya ia hanya bisa melongo dengan tatapan anak ingusan yang sedang mendengarkan percakapan orang 'dewasa' dan(lagi) karena ini anak masih ingusan, jadi ingusnya takkan jadi darah.

Gaara kembali dangan bantal imajinernya.

Hinata menatap Ino dengan tanda tanya yang cukup besar tapi tak sebesar angka-angka balok seperti yang jatuh di iklan bank.

"Aah~, sampai dimana kita tadi... Oh, ini dia! Matanya kurang satu" dan olla! Jadilah seonggok panjang-panjang warna kuning dengan bentol-bentol coklat "Bagaimana? Keren kan? Aku namakan Caspar David Friedrich"

"Bukannya itu _Romantic Masterpiece _bikinannya om John Lewis Gaddis?" koreksi Hinata.

"Benarkah? Hmm...bagaimana kalau Luna Lovegood?"

"Itu yang di Harry Potter"

"Evanna Lynch?"

"Itu nama asli aktrisnya"

"Tsumugi Kotobuki?"

"Err...itu yang megang _keyboard_ di _Afterschool tea time, K-_On"

"Daria?"

"Rune factory 3"

"Nagi Sanzenin?"

"Hayate no Gotoku"

"yaah...Lyra Belacqua?"

"Umm..." Hinata bingung "Ino-chan mau main tebak-tebakan?"

"The Golden Compass" yeah, Gaara mendapatkan poin terakhir!

Hinata menepuk dahinya "Oh, kenapa bisa lupa"

Sekarang Ino yang dibuat melongo. "Padahal aku mau ngasih nama ini...Em, Evangeline A K Mc Dowell"

"Negima!" lagi-lagi Gaara dan Hinata meningkatkan kadar _chemistry _yang bukan kimia.

"Cih, kau sengaja" Dengus Gaara.

"Sengaja apaan juga? Padahal aku hanya nyoba ngassih nama ini jerapah, kalian sudah kayak gitu. Padahal aku gak tahu apa yang kalian omongin" Bantah Ino.

"Yang Ino-chan sebutkan tadi itu nama karakter yang ada di film, apa tidak tahu?" jelas Hinata.

"Dan semuanya memiliki rambut pirang" tambah Gaara.

Hinata baru sadar, dan lagi-lagi menepuk dahinya. Sedikit kesal, karena merasa kalah.

"...jerapah itu warnanya kuning, bukan pirang. Kenapa tak kau tambahkan dirimu dan Naruto?" ketus Gaara.

"Apa?" ternyata yang punya nama Naruto baru datang dan mendengar namanya disebut.

"Hanya kebetulan" jawab Gaara.

.:.

:.:

"Gaara-kun!" siswi(s) berlari menuju Gaara yang niatnya sedang berjalan pulang.

Yang punya nama menoleh.

Salah satu dari mereka menggaet lengan Gaara.

"Ikut aku, yah. Sebentaar saja... Pliss" Gadis itu memasang gaya memelas ala anak anjing yang baru kecebur selokan.

Gaara bingung, namun wajah datarnya masih bertengger nyaman di mukanya. Lalu menoleh ke Hinata.

"Aah~ biar dia ikut kami, ke karaoke yuk? Sam...err, Hinata" ternyata sekitar empat teman siswi itu sudah menggeromboli Hinata.

Gaara menatap Hintata dengan tenda tanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku sudah diajak mereka" senyum Hinata membuat Gaara jenuh, bukan karena jelek, tapi karena itu Gaara tak bisa menghindar.

Akhirnya Hinata bersama kawan-kawannya yang baru(?) beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Gaara yang sekarang didalam hatinya komat-kamit merapal *sebagian teks hilang*.

"Ja...di, Gaara-kun..." Gadis itu, sebut saja 'si A', mulai angkat bicara.

Yang diajak bicara jadi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada obyek yang kini sedang sok-sok pemalu, padahal sebenarnya memalukan.

"Maukah Gaara-kun jadi pacarku?" tadaa, si A yang bahkan tidak diketahui namanya itu langsung pada poinnya.

Daan, jawabanya adalah "_Reject_".

Dengan kalem, singkat, datar, dan menohok.

"Tapi, kenapa? Apa yang kurang dari aku? Tidakkah kita hanya memulainya, biarkan berjalan, entah apa akhirnya"

Gaara diam cukup lama.

Si A, menunggu dengan berharap-harap cemas(celana masuk sel*sebagian teks hilang*)

Gaara membuka mulutnya yang jarang ia buka(jika dibandingkan orang lain) "_Call ended_"

"Ayolah, diterima" si A memelas.

Gaara tak bergeming, dan berbalik meninggalkan Si A itu.

Satu langkah, ada seorang siswi -lagi-, sebut saja 'si B' yang berlari menghampirinya dari arah yang berlawan.

Gaara mendesah bebal dalam hati. 'Apa lagi ini'.

"Gaara-kun, kalau denganku bagaimana?" tampak si B menyeringai penuh arti ke seseorang dibalik Gaara.

Yang di'seringai'i membalas dengan tatapan horor.

"_Forward _" jawab Gaara kalem, berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya.

"_Yeah! _" Si B mamasang pose kemenangan ala juara _Rally Top 1 _padahal kalau menang harusnya ada _champagne _yang meletup-letup. yah, meskipun tak seperti popcornnya mbak-mbak JKT48.

"Jawaban yang tadi" cepat-cepat Gaara menambahkannya, sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman, meskipun salah paham sering terjadi di drama-drama parodi.

Mendengar pernyataan barusan, si B melemas, dan si A memasang wajah puas -saat melihat ekspresi itu, kita dapat memastikan bahwa dia adalah BG a.k.a Bos Geng- plus prihatin, lantaran nasib mereka berdua sama. Dan musti hati-hati kalau-kalau mereka-mereka pindah haluan, menjadi yuri.

.:.

:.:

Yak, mari kita beranjak pada aktris malang yang saat ini sedang menjalani 'karaoke' bersama 'teman-teman' yang ternyata adalah geng yang suka goda-gado Hinata.

"Wah-wah, si gadis sampah sekarang sudah berubah gelar jadi gadis per*sebagian teks hilang*" Towel salah satu siswi yang menggeromboli Hinata di 'karaoke' alias gudang sekolah.

Hinata yang malang merunduk sambil menggeram dalam hati, meskipun sangat jengkel akan 'kenaikan pangkat'nya.

"Huh! Apaan ini baju? Emang sudah merasa jadi primadonna,geto? eeeuuh!" ah, yang satunya malah suka lihat sinetron putih kelabu, merah muda dan biru, meletus balon hijau dor! Ups, kelepasan.

"Berani-beraninya dia godain Gaara kami!" Gaara kami, eh?.

"Sekalian gausah pakai baju, biar pada lenget itu semua!" Siswi satunya lagi menarik baju Hinata hingga kancingnya terlepas semua. "Haahaahah, yang ada juga jijik ngelihatnya!" lanjutnya, diikuti tawa 'renyah' dari kawanannya.

Bodohnya mereka-mereka tidak sadar bahwa sekitar beberapa momen yang lalu ada orang yang menontonnya di ambang pintu yang bodohnya(lagi) tidak ditutup. Pemuda itu jalan mendekati kerumunan itu. Karena tingginya yang melebihi orang-orang disana, ia hanya berjinjit dan melihat kedalam.

"Bagaimana karaokenya?".

**To Be Continued**

* * *

** **

Yakk, saatnya Tanya jawabb, karena dibuat penasaran itu menyebalkan :B

Q : apa cerita ini akan berlangsung lama, vyo-san?

A : Emm… kelihatannya begitu, tapi beda lagi kalau si malas menang.

Q : Dimana Vendetta-nya?

A : Sudah baca dulu, hehe

Q : waduh sai kok jd lelembut sih.?

A : eh? Lelembut?

Q : Gaara manggil Hinata 'Hinata-sama', Sai manggil Hinata 'nona Hinacchi', Kenapa?

A : Jawabannya di chapter depan (semoga saja)

Q : Awalnya agak bingung bca fic.a, tp skrg udh ga bingung lg (?)

A : Syukurlah.

***Note(s) :**

Bagi yang masih belum jelas akan jalan ceritanya, sama saya juga heran apakah terlalu berat? Tapi anda tidak salah kok, di dunia nyata memang banyak orang yang sulit memahami jalan pikiran saya *itu karena saya terlalu, ukh!*. Baiklah saya yang berbaik hati ini mau menjelaskan *tentusaja karena ini kewajiban saya*. Intinya fict ini menceritakan tentang romansa percintaan dari dua pihak yang naasnya saling bertentangan,sederhana, tapi entah mengapa seiring berjalannya waktu cerita ini jadi semakin rumit. Jika masih saja bingung, anda bisa mengikuti cerita ini sampai selesai. Jika mumetnya berlanjut, hubungi dokter :3 #jdok maaf, anda tanyakan kepada saya bagian mana yang kurang jelas *ceilah, berlagak pintar* saya juga sangat berkenan untuk menjelaskan cerita ini daaariii awal hinggaaa akhir xoxoxo this is promise *jempol*.

**Dan yang terakhir, semuanya tahu bahwa jika author yang diberi review akan sangat senang dan semangat untuk mengerjakan. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meninggalkan jejak anda, sekaligus itu 'kotoran anjing'.**

**Sincerely, Vyongeline.**


End file.
